A week to mend it
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: A week. It was supposed to be a week where they would just have to give some conference. Nothing really bothersome. However, they hadn't expected on having to spend the whole week together.
1. Establishment

**So, as I hope that I'm not the only one who fell in love with the anime Hōzuki no Reitetsu, I wrote this. And I don't know how to feel about it. Also, it's just the beginning, a mere introduction to what will be (I hope) something funny. And full of smut. (Once again, I really hope)**

**Thus, here is my contribution to the Hōzuki-Hakutaku's fanbase. I hope that you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

**A week to mend it**

The heavy sun of July was currently high in the sky, warming the harvesters' back and fat beads of sweats were rolling on their foreheads.

Momotarō wiped his forehead with his forearm and sighed heavily as he cut another medicinal plant. His eyes twinkled briefly in relief when he put it in his bag and he realised that his hard day of work had finally ended. The former hero straightened his back, grunting when his bones popped with the sudden move after all this time hunched in the Heaven's fields, before he went back home.

The apprentice medic stopped in front of a lovely looking house and he opened wide the door without announcing himself. An outraged scream answered that act and Momotarō face palmed when he saw his boss smiling happily at him.

"There you are, Taotaro-kun!" The celestial beast beamed at him while his partner continued screeching and fussing around to find her clothes.

Momotarō closed politely his eyes and waited until the girl, a Japanese spirit of nature, left the house. It was only when the door closed loudly behind him that he creaked an eye open and sighed wearily.

"Hakutaku-sama," he chided as he put his bag on the counter where the man was currently sitting half naked. "You should stop indulging in those kind of pleasures. Furthermore when you still have to finish the broth that Hōzuki-sama asked you to do!"

"Don't wanna-_mon_!" The celestial childishly pouted and balanced his legs while he began to check the plants in the bag. "That demon could die for all I care!"

"Don't say that, Hakutaku-sama" Momotarō laughed feebly and he put his apron before he began to cut roots for another order. "You'll actually be really sad if Hōzuki-sama were to die."

Hakutaku's pout increased and he folded his arms on his chest. He snorted loudly and narrowed his eyes.

"That's not true," he retorted before a grin bloomed on his face and he jumped to glomp his apprentice. "What is it, Taotaro-kun? Is it that you're the one who will be sad if that stupid demon finally died?"

Momotarō ignored momentarily his boss, carefully cutting the root in tiny squares before he shrugged to free his shoulders. He let out a small annoyed breath and finally looked at his superior.

"I would," the former hero answered honestly. "Because Hōzuki-sama was the one who helped me become what I am today."

"Eeeeeh~" Hakutaku drawled before he poked the apprentice's cheek. "How boring~ I wished for another kind of reactions... Like _'I wish sempai would notice me!_'. That would have been nice!"

Momotarō rolled his eyes and went back to his medicine.

"Don't forget about Hōzuki-sama's order," he reminded the other.

Hakutaku groaned and he ran a hand through his hair while he complained about his employee's uncuteness. However, he took his shirt and put it on before he left the room and went to his cabinet.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Tiny paws creeped closer and closer while he carefully held his breath. Now wasn't the moment to make a noise, he was almost there! His eyes glinted ominously and a wolfish grin widened his lips while he prepared himself.

"Oh, Shiro-san," a smooth baritone said just right next to his ear. "It's rare to see you here..."

"GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The white dog screeched in fear and jumped away. His fur had puffed from his fear and the dog panted loudly while he tried to regain his composure.

Meanwhile, the very same demon that Shiro had tried to surprise was looking at him with his habitual poker face. The demon's eyes looked at bit miffed and Shiro gulped discreetly.

As he was a dog, he could feel that the other was perturbed by something and he concealed the scared whine that was creeping in his throat. Now wasn't the moment to turn his tail, he was on a mission!

"Hōzuki-sama!" The dog exclaimed and the demon tilted his head, waiting for what was to come. "I heard that you were going to visit Momotarō!"

"Indeed," Hōzuki nodded and carefully set back the medicinal scroll back on his desk. "I was planning on going over there today."

"Can I come too?" Shiro asked while he waved his tail happily.

"I don't see why you couldn't, Shiro-san," the demon answered with a small shrug.

"Yes!" The dog barked happily. "Thank you, Hōzuki-sama!"

The demon merely blinked and went back to his scroll. He read some lines and sighed after some time, distracting Shiro from his quick nap.

"I guess it is time to go," Hōzuki muttered with a disgusted face.

He took out his phone and glared at the screen as he dialed some number. Shiro observed him with a puzzled face and nuzzled his muzzle against the demon's leg.

"Hozuki-sama, what are you doing?" He inquired.

"Just telling some cow that my order is better to be ready when I arrive," the other deadpanned. "_Or else..._"

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

"THAT BASTARD!"

Momotarō raised a perplexed eyebrow and glanced at the closed door behind which his boss was still working. Since minutes ago, the until then silent Hakutaku had taken to scream insults and curses and the apprentice had a inkling that some high ranked demon was behind that strange behaviour.

"CURSE YOU, EVIL BASTARD!"

The small chime of the door opening distracted Momotarō from listening to the celestial beast's screams and he widened his eyes in surprise when he saw the customer.

"Hōzuki-sama! Shiro!" He exclaimed happily while he quickly cleaned his hands.

He jumped to pet his friend while the dog lapped his face happily.

"Momotarō-san," the demon greeted politely as he set his iron pole against a wall. "How are you faring?"

"Pretty good," the apprentice answered with a bright smile. "Hakutaku-sama is teaching me a lot of interesting things!"

"HOW ABOUT THAT, EH, GHIBLI FREAK? BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, HUH?"

Momotarō winced and glanced at the still closed door of the cabinet before he looked at the demon. He gulped loudly.

"Hō-Hōzuki-sama," he pleaded weakly. "Please, stay calm..."

"Ha?" The demon retorted while he raised an inquisitive brow. "I _AM_ calm, Momotarō-san. Not like some cow who really needs to watch its words..."

However, the dark vines of smoke that surrounded the man didn't really convince the former hero. Momotarō made a quick prayer and politely invited his customer to sit down while he made them tea. Hōzuki thanked him with a short nod and sat while Shiro followed the apprentice to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the cabinet door finally opened and a rather ragged looking Hakutaku came out. He was rubbing his tired eyes with his hand and didn't see the customer sitting by the counter. The celestial beast walked behind it and began to rummage in the bookcase until he found a small dial. He swiftly took off the cork and gulped down the transparent liquid. Hakutaku grunted in disgust and rubbed his mouth with a scowl.

"Stupid demon," he grumbled as he turned around. "Always annoyi-..."

His eyes widened in surprise and the celestial beast jumped in fright when he noticed the face set on stone just in front of him.

"Please, proceed," the demon's eyes were now like two dark holes that promised unending pain at the Chinese. "What were you about to say, Hakubuta?"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

The Great King Enma hummed happily as he strutted to the canteen and he smiled at the person he met on the way. As his body was way bigger than everyone else, he quickly noticed a familiar face in the canteen and proceeded to join the other once he had his meal. Enma smiled at his second and was quickly rewarded by a polite bow of the latter's head.

"Hōzuki-kun!" The great king chirped happily as he began to dig in. "How was your day off?"

The demon's lips quirked and he tilted slightly his head.

"I wonder," the dark haired male answered while he quietly sipped his miso soup.

"How mysterious," Enma pouted before he suddenly perked up and slammed his hand on the table.

Hōzuki glared at him as the Great King's force was enough to almost break the table and that it had almost spilled his soup. The demon didn't like to see something go to waste. Even more when it was his.

"Eh eh, sorry," his superior quickly apologised like a schoolboy that had been caught cheating during an exam. "I won't do it again!"

"You better, great king Enma," Hōzuki told him calmly.

The "_or else_" had been implied in the casually thrown red bean at the giant. Enma was still shivering from the rapidity of the said bean and was looking from the corner of his eye at the crater in the wall behind him.

'_Gyaaah! There it is, Scary Mother-in-Law Hōzuki!_' Enma screamed mentally. He shrugged to get away from all the bad memories where Hōzuki had terrified him with his nags.

"That's right!" Enma clasped his hands happily and smiled at his second. "I just got a message today from the Occidental Heaven!"

Hōzuki didn't say anything and began to eat his pickled radish. However, he hummed slightly to show his interest and Enma grinned because he knew that what was to follow would make the demon happy.

"They are going to host a whole week on the different medicines in the whole world," the Great King added and his eyes twinkled as he finished with, "And they want you to give a brief conference on the Yomi's remedies and ingredients!"

"Oh?" Hōzuki set down his boll of pickled radish and cupped his chin pensively. "It does sound interesting. Who else is supposed to go?"

"I heard that even the old gods from Olympus are going," Enma shrugged and he observed how his friend's face changed progressively.

From uninterested, it went to slightly interested. That was a great feat.

"Then this means that Apollo-san and Asclepius-san are going," the demon muttered under his breath.

He took a small breath and nodded almost for himself.

"I suppose that I can make time for a week in Occident," Hōzuki announced.

Enma's eyes teared up and he sniffed loudly before he began to wail.

"THIS WILL BE THE FIRST TIME THAT YOU LEAVE ME FOR MORE THAN THREE DAYS, HŌZUKI-KUN! I'LL MISS YOU!"

However, the giant's tears ended soon because he found himself in a close encounter with a wall.

"You forgot about all those times where I left for ambassadorship, Great King," Hōzuki sneered at the complaining immortal and folded his arms. "When will this event begin?"

"On the summer equinox," Enma answered as he carefully palmed his injuries.

There were already healing and he heard the demon sigh softly in front of him.

"Very well," the latter said calmly. "As we don't have a lot of time, I'll make sure that everything is carefully planned so you can't slack off."

Enma whined.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

"Eeeh~" Hakutaku drawled as he leaned on his elbows on the counter. "It sounds like a drag~"

The man wearing a white robe huffed and stamped his foot. He had chubby cheeks and curly blond hair. But the most marking thing about him were the big and white wings on his back.

"Please, Mr. Hakutaku, I can't go back without you saying yes!" The blond insisted in a heavy accented Japanese. "What should I do?!"

The Chinese almost purred and he narrowed his eyes.

"Well~" he said happily and his pendant chimed softly while he leaned his cheek on his hand. "If you were a girl, my answer would have been different-_mon_!"

The angel widened his eyes in shock and quickly scurried away. But not without swearing that he'd come back.

Momotarō, who had just came back from the fields, raised his eyebrows as he observed the fleeing angel and looked at his employer.

"Who was that?" The former hero asked with curiosity.

"Nobody interesting," Hakutaku yawned loudly and stretched like a cat before he hopped from the counter and grinned at his employee. "So, did you get the herbs?"

Momotarō nodded and glanced another time at the still open door before he sighed and gave the herbs to his superior.

"And what did that person want?" He inquired once the celestial beast began to concoct their medicine.

"Hmmm," the older man hummed absentmindedly. "Something about a world meeting of all medics and discussing medicine... Or something like that."

Momotarō opened his eyes wide and gaped at his superior.

"And you refused to go?!" He screeched in shock.

"Hmmm," Hakutaku nodded and yawned once again. "It looked like a drag."

"B-but!" Momotarō protested.

"It's great to hear that," a smooth baritone said calmly.

The two pharmacists jumped in surprise and they looked at the open door where a familiar demon was standing. His black kimono sleeves were rolled up and he had a small gash on his right forearm.

"And that's why I don't want to go there," Hakutaku muttered. "If they invited me, he was probably too..."

Hōzuki merely nodded towards Momotarō and ignored the celestial beast's dark mutters while he sat on a stool.

"Hōzuki-sama," the former hero greeted awkwardly. "I didn't expect to see you today..."

"I wasn't supposed to come here," the demon shrugged and then glared daggers at Hakutaku. "But an idiot forgot to finish my order yesterday so I've come back today..."

Hakutaku winced and blanched as he realised something. He vanished in a thin cloud of smoke and the two men left merely sighed while they sat. They knew that it would take some time before the other finished the receipt.

"So you're going there, Hōzuki-sama?" Momotarō asked as he set his cup of green tea down.

The demon nodded and sipped his tea quietly.

"Indeed," he accorded as he put the cup on the counter. "I've heard that some of the greatest pharmacists of Occident are going to be there and I'm intrigued about some of their ways of dealing with sickness. Also, it seems that my work on fusing Chinese and Japanese medicine is getting some interest there."

"That sounds really great!" The former hero exclaimed with a bright smile. "I really wish I could see that!"

"Alas," Hōzuki said as the cabinet door creaked open and a grumbling Hakutaku came into the room. "It seems that a cow is impeding you from going..."

"Shut up," the celestial beast grunted as he threw a vial to the demon.

Hozuki swiftly caught it and at the same time threw his cup of tea. Hakutaku caught it and cringed when he was splattered with hot tea.

"But you should be happy, Momotarō-san," the demon added while he ignored Hakutaku's complaint about his drenched clothes. "Because if that idiot were to go there, he would bring shame to the whole Asia continent..."

Momotarō made a face and acquiesced.

"That's true," he muttered under his breath while his superior exclaimed with an outraged face that it wasn't true. "He would end drunk and teaching the Occidental how to make a powerful love potion or something like that. If he doesn't end before in a brothel..."

Hōzuki assented with a stern face and the two men sighed heavily while Hakutaku stomped his foot.

"You know what?" He exclaimed as he raised his hands to the sky in aggravation. "I don't care about what you think! I'll go there and be the best pharmacist they have ever seen!"

The celestial beast had to jump out of the way of Hōzuki's fists as the demon had tried to bash his skull open with his bare hands.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Hakutaku screeched and his coat began to transform into his mane before he quickly reverted the process.

"Ah, sorry," Hōzuki said with a straight face. "I thought that you were sleep-talking and was trying to wake you."

"You'd have put me to eternal sleep with that!"

"Then you'd have stopped sleep-talking. I don't see any difference."

"You!" Hakutaku raged and he had to stop because he was slowly loosing composure. "You are such an uncute brat!"

The demon blinked and folded his arms on his chest.

"That is logic," he nodded. "I'm way over my childhood after all."

Hakutaku gritted his teeth.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

The day had finally come.

The two of them were currently sitting in the Yomi's international airport and waited for the legendary dragon who would help them travel to the point of meeting. The both of them had their luggage at their feet and were ignoring each other.

Hōzuki was reading a scroll and scrunching his nose whenever he butted over an unreadable word while Hakutaku was sprawled on his uncomfortable plastic chair and looked with bored eyes at the ceiling. The Chinese sighed heavily for the umpteenth time and the Japanese ignored him.

"I should have taken Taotaro-kun with me," Hakutaku muttered for himself. "At least, he provides better distraction than you..."

Hōzuki continued reading and sorted softly.

"The sentiment is mutual," the demon whispered calmly as he put his scroll down.

"What?" The other man jumped and looked warily at the eerily calm face in front of him.

"Nothing," Hōzuki answered evenly as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I was just wondering how many toothpicks would I need to poke all your eyes..."

"Are mad?!"

"Are you a dimwit?" Hōzuki retorted as he slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Are you a tight-arse?" Hakutaku's eye had already an annoyed tick.

"Are you a secret pervert?" The demon was now standing and almost shouting.

"Are you twisted beyond reason!"

"AH!"

"DAMN! I LOST!" Hakutaku stomped his feet with childish annoyance and began to pout. "Another round!"

"Tche," the demon clicked his tongue with disgust and took back his scroll. "Unless you, I have better things to do."

The celestial beast's pout increased even more and he curled into his plastic chair, going back to look at the ceiling with bored eyes.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

"Welcome to the Occidental Heavens!" An old man wearing an Armani suit greeted them.

The two tired looking creatures just blinked wearily at him and the man smiled grandfatherly at them.

"I am Peter," he presented himself before he took out of nowhere a book and began looking through the pages with a concentrated look. "Ah, there you are! You must be Kishin Hōzuki and Hakutaku, right?"

The two dark haired men nodded silently, still tired to their bones after the unrestful travel on a dragon's back. Also, the fact that they had fought during the fourteenth hours of travel hadn't helped their state of tiredness.

"Here's your hotel key," Peter said as he took out of his suit pocket a single key.

Hakutaku nodded silently and took it while Hōzuki frowned and opened his mouth.

"Wait a minute," he interrupted as he saw the other two leave the airport.

Hakutaku raised an annoyed brow while Peter scratched his neck with a polite smile.

"What is it, Mr. Hōzuki?" He inquired politely.

"Why is there a sole key?" The demon asked with a no nonsense tone.

Hakutaku blinked and glanced at the key in his hand before he looked at the demon. His brain was finally back on its track and the pharmacist felt his face blanch while he heard the Occidental answer Hōzuki.

"This is because we thought that giving you a room for you two would be better than pairing you with perfect strangers, sir. As you both know, people from everywhere in the world are now in our hotels. I'm afraid that you'll have to share your room together."

"_Kuso_," Hakutaku poetically resumed in Japanese.

* * *

**And the first chapter ends here. What did you think of it? Should I post the next chapter?**


	2. First Day

**To tell you the truth, I wasn't even expecting reactions from the first chapter. Yet, there were some. Thus, I wrote this chapter today and I hope that you'll forgive the poor grammar. (Come on, it's not my first language...)**

**To the Guest who posted a review:** I sincerely hope that this fandom will get bigger with time. It's a great manga after all.

**And without further ado, let's get to the story.**

* * *

Habitually, the famous celestial beast, Hakutaku, tended to sleep until late and had a really light sleep so that made sharing a room with someone else pretty difficult.

Even more when it was with a demon who slept like the dead and woke up at dawn.

Thus, when the alarm clock rang loudly and woke Hakutaku from his restless sleep, the immortal winced and groaned as he hid his face in his pillow. And what was worse was that his damned roommate hadn't even stirred with all that ruckus. Hakutaku grumbled in his pillow and, as the hated alarm still hadn't stopped, got out of his bed. The pharmacist stumbled weakly towards the alarm clock, that was set in the nightstand between the two beds, and finally stopped the alarm. Hakutaku sighed in relief and let himself fall back in his bed, his eyes already closed and sleep regaining its hold on his hazy mind.

And like that, the two creatures slept without even stirring once.

Until a demon opened an eye and glanced at the alarm clock, that is.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

As he was known through the whole world as one of the first doctors, Hippocrates was feeling a bit miffed that someone of his caliber was used like a gofer by the higher beings. Just because some of the guests hadn't showed up to the Archangel Michael's special breakfast (that guy knew how to make a good continental breakfast, that was all there was to say), Hermes had ordered him to go fetch those guests.

And thus there he was. In front of a closed door and with a frown on his wrinkled face. The Greek ran a hand through his white hair and considered going back to the hall. After all, it wasn't really people important. Just two persons from Asia who were going to host some conferences by the end of the week. Nonetheless, Hippocrates didn't move from his spot. He had swore to Hermes that he'd come back with those guests so he was bound by his oath.

"How annoying," he grumbled under his breath as he knocked politely on the door.

Nobody answered and the old man strained his ears to see if there was any noise behind that damned door. There wasn't.

"Excuse me," he said softly while he knocked again.

Nothing.

Hippocrates was now beginning to get seriously annoyed and he knocked rudely on the door.

"HELLO? IS THERE ANYBODY THERE?" He asked with an incredibly loud voice.

Hey, one couldn't give great classes in the Antic Greece without a good voice. And Hippocrates had been a really famous teacher back in his prime.

He heard a muffled sound behind the door, followed by a loud yelp and heavy steps before the door opened abruptly. The Greek took a step back in surprise and looked at the threatening face that had just greeted him.

"Is there any problem?" The person who had opened the door asked.

Hippocrates blinked and took in the sight of those sharp and slanted grey eyes as well as the horn on the forehead of the person. The latter was wearing a dark robe and had disheveled black hair that fell graciously on his forehead and caressed his sharp cheeks. For a moment, the medic thought that the person, a demon probably if it had a horn, was a woman for it had really refined features. Except that the demon had a really deep voice and that his robe was showing a bit of his totally flat chest.

Nonetheless, Hippocrates knew that this wouldn't deter Apollo from going after the demon and he carefully decided to stay away from him. He didn't want to get into another affair. Apollo was a really annoying god after all. (Sometimes, Hippocrates really regretted leaving the Elysium to be Apollo's right hand with Asclepius...)

"Who is it, who is it?" Another voice (this time perky and with a strange accent that the medic couldn't determine) asked and Hippocrates blinked when he saw another man appear right next to the demon.

The man looked like the demon, with grey slanted eyes and black hair. He also had a strange red pendant on his right ear and was grinning foxily. Also, the man was only wearing pants and had three strange eyes painted on red on his body. Hippocrates could discern some eyes on the man's ribs before the latter pouted and went back to the bedroom.

"What? It's an old man..." He said while he left. "How boring~"

"Please, excuse my roommate's stupidity," the demon bowed politely his head before he straightened his back and cracked his knuckles ominously. "I'll make sure to get him on his best behaviour..."

"I don't doubt it," Hippocrates mumbled before he realised that he wasn't here to chitchat. "I'm Hippocrates, Apollo's second."

"Hōzuki," the demon presented himself with a straight face. "The Great King Enma's helper."

"So you're the prodigious demon," the Greek stated as he cupped pensively his chin. "You look younger than you are."

"I do exercise regularly to keep in shape," Hōzuki shrugged before he yawned softly. "Excuse my comportment, I'm still struggling with the jetlag..."

"Don't worry about it," Hippocrates shook his head and smiled softly. "I was just sent here to show you where the first conference will be held."

"Thank you very much," Hōzuki said before bowing curtly his head. "If you excuse me, I need to correct a stupid beast."

As the door closed, Hippocrates tilted his head and wondered if those two were together. They did have the behaviour of people who knew each other since a long time. And the celestial beast had been all over the demon before he went back into the bedroom.

'_I really hope Apollo won't try anything on them_,' the medic thought while he went back to the hall. '_I don't want to see what a jealous demon or beast can do..._'

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ **

* * *

Hakutaku winced and he fell on his knees while he nursed his new injury.

"Why are you always trying to poke my eyes!" He screeched while he carefully palmed his eye on his right side. "That hurts a lot, you know!"

"Good," the demon huffed while he walked to the bathroom. "That's what I was hoping."

The both of them shivered suddenly in horror and Hakutaku frowned.

"I have this really bad feeling," he muttered. "Like someone said something really bad about me right now..."

"How sad of a life you must have, then," Hōzuki deadpanned from the bathroom.

The celestial scowled at the demon, he could see him from the creaked open door and noticed that the demon was brushing his teeth with a bright pink toothbrush. Hakutaku blinked and blanched.

"OI! THAT'S MY TOOTHBRUSH!" He screamed in horror.

Hōzuki widened his eyes and swiftly turned his head. As the other man had entered the bathroom, Hakutaku was just next to him so the demon didn't have to move a lot to do his next move. He spat his toothpaste on the pharmacist's white coat and went to the sink so he could drink water and gurgle loudly. Once he was sure that all the bacterias in his mouth had been vanquished, the demon wiped clean his chin and glared darkly at the Chinese.

The latter was glaring daggers at him and fussing over his coat. It seemed that the toothpaste wasn't getting off and that it was his only set of clothes.

"How disgusting," Hōzuki muttered as he wiped once again his chin.

"Disgusting?" Hakutaku retorted with an annoyed shrill. "You're aren't the one whose toothbrush was brutally raped by a stupid demon!"

"Oh, is that so?" The said demon whispered oh so sweetly. "Should I shorten its suffering?"

"Huh?" The other tilted his head with a puzzled face. He had his coat almost off of his shoulders and Hōzuki glanced briefly at the red eyes before he remembered that he wasn't supposed to poke the beast's eyes now.

"Like this," the demon explained as he threw the toothbrush to the man.

The Chinese squealed in fear and observed how the poor toothbrush impacted on the bathroom wall and left a big and fuming hole there.

"Are you mad!" Hakutaku shrilled as he got out of the bathroom and began to rummage in his luggage. "Why did you use so much strength!"

"Because I was hoping to hit you in the forehead," Hōzuki deadpanned as he brushed his hair with his fingers.

The celestial beast rolled his eyes and took out of his travel bag a white changpao with blue embroideries on the back and sleeves. He hadn't wanted to wear it on the first day as it was his clothes for wooing the cute girls at night. And also, Hakutaku knew that a meddling and annoying god would be around him during the first day...

He sighed heavily and began to massage his forehead. He was feeling the beginning of a head-splitting headache and his eyes were stinging.

"I really shouldn't have come," the pharmacist muttered under his breath.

"Stop complaining," nagged Hōzuki as he came out of the bathroom. "You accepted to give a conference this Thursday so you can't get back to Shangri-La. Also, I thought that you wanted to go to today's conference?"

Hakutaku frowned and continued massaging his forehead while he furrowed his brows.

"What was it, again?" He asked with a puzzled look on par.

Hōzuki sighed heavily and tsk-ed.

"You should know your schedule better, Hakubuta-san," he chided just before he left the hotel room.

The celestial beast seethed and suddenly froze when he realised something.

"THAT BASTARD! HE TOOK THE ONLY KEY!"

He jumped and went to the door.

"ARGH! IT'S CLOSED!"

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ****  
**

* * *

"Hey," a mature looking woman with blond hair that looked like a mane and red slit pupils. "That guy is really cute, don't you think so, Serket?"

Serket, a woman with long black hair and a elegant veil with scorpions on it, nodded with a slight hum and her dark eyes shone briefly while she eyed the said guy. She observed the foreign looking dark clothes as well as the Chinese lantern painted on the back before her eyes caressed the man's face. It was hidden as he was busy reading the pamphlet of today's conference but with her experience, Serket could tell that he was a 10.

"He is," she finally accorded and her friend's eyes surrounded by kohl narrowed with mirth.

"I'm totally going to add him to my lovers," the latter muttered while she smirked in an almost feral way.

"Is that so," Serket commented as she leaned her cheek on her hand and waited for the show to unfold. "Good luck then, Sekhmet."

The blonde's smirk widened and she stood. She walked towards the cute guy, her hips balancing gracefully and that alone caught the eye of many men in the hall. However, before she could even join the guy, the latter raised his head and Serket widened her eyes when she finally saw his face.

He had Asian features and that dark vibe that her best friend liked so much. Also, he had a horn on his forehead.

'_Poor guy_,' she thought as she noticed that Sekhmet had seen the guy's face and had now a lovestruck expression on her face. _'She will never let him go now..._'

But, before Sekhmet could even open her mouth and talk to the man, he was already on his feet and smirking at the creature that had stumbled in the hall and tried to tackle him (without success evidently).

"How surprising to see you here today, Hakutaku-san," the guy with the Chinese lantern commented with a deep voice.

Serket pursed her lips and nodded for herself.

'_Indeed_,' she mused. _'He does have everything that Sekhmet likes... Her husband isn't going to be happy._'

"You bastard!" The creature growled threateningly at the horned guy. "You left me alone there!"

As it seemed that Sekhmet was going to be ignored if she didn't act, the Egyptian deity cleared her throat and smiled widely at the man who was still smirking at the creature at his feet.

"Hello to you, beautiful stranger," Sekhmet said with a suave voice. "I didn't see you at Michael's breakfast so we weren't introduced, I am..."

"Sekhmet, goddess of war and veterinarian medicine," the Chinese lantern guy stated with a straight face.

His grey eyes didn't seem particularly thrilled by being next to the goddess and Sekhmet pouted slightly.

"You know my name yet I don't know yours," she retorted and her red eyes shone briefly, reflecting momentarily her former and way more aggressive self.

"Excuse my poor manners," the man bowed politely and straightened quickly his back. His right foot went to the white beast's back and the latter grumbled with annoyance. "I am Kishin Hōzuki, I come from the Yomi."

"Yomi?" Sekhmet tilted her head and frowned. Her hair moved slightly and revealed the two furry ears that were on the top of her head. "I see... It must be the heavens of some far away country."

"It is Hell," Hōzuki clarified and his foot pressed further the white beast who yowled with angriness.

"DAMN DEMON! I'LL GET YOU BACK!" The creature exclaimed unhappily while its six eyes glared daggers at the demon.

Hōzuki didn't seem fazed and blinked when he saw the Egyptian goddess look at the celestial beast.

"I see," she said before she cutely pouted. "Then this must be your hellish familiar?"

Hakutaku choked on his spit and his (six) eyes widened in horror while Hōzuki tilted his head and cupped his chin.

"I wouldn't say that," the demon answered with a small shrug. "Even if that idiot deserves to be in the Hell of the lechers, Hakutaku-san isn't from Hell."

"Shouldn't you first say that I'm not your damn familiar?!" The Chinese screeched while he scrambled away from the demon's heavy foot.

Once his back was freed from Hōzuki's geta, Hakutaku changed back to his human form and sighed wearily while he massaged his new injuries.

"Do you enjoy that much to make me suffer?" He asked rhetorically and was gifted by the demon's straight face.

"Of course," the latter answered honestly. "I enjoy more than everything else to see you in pain. It is very distracting."

"I'd say to you to go to hell but you'd probably enjoy being there," Hakutaku grumbled as he creaked his back, working on the kinks that Hōzuki had expertly put there with his foot. "So I'll say to go to the Ikebukurō station and get lost there!"

"How rude of you," the demon stated with a deadpan face. "I expected better from a celestial beast... What a letdown."

Hakutaku glowered at him and massaged the eye on his forehead. His headache was beginning and he was feeling something like a fever creeping on him.

"Tche," he clicked his tongue and stopped glowering at the demon to check his pockets. As he was wearing his changpao, it didn't have his habitual vials in it and the Chinese frowned. "Give me the key, I need to get back in our room."

"Why don't you ask the reception for another key?" Hōzuki merely retorted as he folded his arms on his back.

All the meantime, Sekhmet stood there with her mouth agape. She was a former goddess of a country in the desert. The rudeness and hard life wasn't anything that she didn't know. As were the throes of passion. She had followed with attention each and every act in Cleopatra's life after all. (That had been the most interesting love story in those bloody years)

But _this_. This was something different.

Two men who looked very similar from a far away country. One was a celestial beast, from the heavens. While the other was a demon. They seemed to hate each other's guts and were always at each other's throat. Yet they slept in the same room.

Sekhmet slowly stepped back and observed how the two foreigners kept on arguing even with the celestial beast leaving. The demon had finally decided on following the other because he didn't believe him able to carry the key without losing it and they left the hall like that.

"You didn't have much luck this time," Serket commented while the other Egyptian deity joined her side. "Yet you don't see that disappointed... What happened to put you in such a good mood?"

"Go call Eir and Frigga," Sekhmet answered with an amazed sigh. "We need to talk about it."

"About what?"

"About the impossible love between a celestial beast and a demon, of course!" The former goddess retorted with a wide smile. "We need to spread the word about them!"

"I feel like this is a really bad idea," Serket muttered gloomily.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ****  
**

* * *

Hōzuki closed the door with a scowl and glared briefly at the man sprawled on one of the beds. The latter was mumbling something unintelligible, his hand on his forehead and his lips moving faintly. The demon pursed his lips and regretted the absence of his iron rod. Sometimes, a simple kick could solve everything.

Nonetheless, he didn't have it with him (it was against the travelling dragon's security laws) and Hōzuki settled on simply sighing and sitting on his bed. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand and furrowed his eyebrows.

They had already missed the first lecture. And it had sounded so interesting too... The proprieties of the flesh eating plants in the Greek Hell in the culinary delicacies. Also, he had lost his chance to talk with a living goddess whose cult went extinct. He had always wanted to ask how the divinities felt without followers and how they survived.

"Eeeeh~" the Chinese suddenly exclaimed with a giddy tone. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be in Hell right now, Ahozuki!"

Hōzuki's eyebrow ticked and he tsk-ed when he saw the pharmacist move his hand away from his face. He could finally see the man's face and that didn't please him at all. Hakutaku's face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over. Also, he had a stupid grin on his lips and the demon pursed his lips. Generally, he got to see that kind of face from the celestial beast whenever the latter was drunk. But Hōzuki was pretty sure that the Chinese hadn't drank anything at all. Or even ate something. So that left only one thing.

"How annoying can you get?" The demon growled as he rolled his kimono sleeves and tied them with a white clothe to his neck. That way, it wouldn't disturb him.

Grimacing in disgust, Hōzuki put his hand on Hakutaku's forehead and frowned when he noticed that there was a spot there that was way hotter than the rest of the forehead. The demon's eyes briefly looked interested as he put back the dark bangs and glanced at the celestial beast's red eye. The eye colour was almost faded and Hōzuki bended so he could see it closer. At the same time, Hakutaku opened his eyes and giggled faintly.

"Uh-Wa!" He exclaimed before raising his hands and taking hold of Hōzuki's cheeks. "How scary looking! You should smile, Ahozuki!"

His cheeks being stretched by Hakutaku's unrelenting fingers, Hōzuki looked like the perfect representation of a serial killer and he blinked silently before he took the Chinese's hand and forced him to free his cheeks. The demon put their hands back on the bed and pinched his nose, trying to hold back his murderous feeling.

"Of all the times, you had to get sick now," he muttered darkly before he cracked his knuckles. "Let's get over it..."

Hakutaku giggled another time and suddenly sobered.

"I think that I'm going to..." He mumbled as his face turned green.

"You better not do what I'm thinking right now," Hōzuki threatened while he went to his bed and took out his luggage (that had been put under his bed previously). "Or else..."

Hakutaku gulped loudly and his face blanched in disgust. Meanwhile, the demon finally found what he was looking for and closed his case with a soft click. Then, he turned and observed the celestial beast with cold eyes.

"What are your symptoms?" He asked.

Hakutaku grunted weakly and put his hand back on his face.

"Headache," he answered. His voice was eerily calm and Hōzuki nodded for himself.

The fever was coming back and forth. He'd have to make some change to his medicine then.

"Nausea too," the Chinese added. "Tachycardia, I think. Unless I'm still weak over the beating from before."

"I see," Hōzuki said as he stroke his chin pensively. "Now, the question left is... Should I use veterinary medicine or the normal one?"

Hakutaku laughed weakly.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ****  
**

* * *

"That never happened," Hakutaku grunted as they walked swiftly to the lecture hall.

The day had passed and they didn't even leave their room. Something that the demon was ready to make the other pay for later.

"Of course," Hōzuki agreed as he quickened his steps so he would be ahead of the celestial beast. "You never cried like a little girl while I just injected you with my potion. As you didn't hug me for two hours because you needed comfort after that '_traumatising_' experience..."

Hakutaku's cheeks flushed red and he quickened his steps so he could keep with the demon. However, Hōzuki did the same and they ended running in the corridor. They passed in front of Hippocrates and the old man had just the time to raise a hand to greet them before they were already far away.

"Were those the two Asians that you had to fetch this morning?" A man wearing a roman toga asked him while the two of them continued walking leisurely to the lecture hall.

The second lecture of the day was supposed to begin in two hours and they had just ate at Gabriel's buffet. (The Archangel was the best at all you can eat buffet for strange that it could sound)

"They were," Hippocrates acquiesced and his companion huffed in amusement.

"They sure seem lively," the latter commented. "And I heard Sekhmet talk about them in the buffet. She said something about a fan club."

"Well," the Greek hummed softly. "They have this air around them that just screams of unsettled tension. And Sekhmet has always liked that kind of stories."

"Don't remind me that," the other grumbled while he massaged his forehead. "I don't want to hear again about Cleopatra..."

"Let's go," Hippocrates said as he glanced at the solar clocks on the walls. "Jesus' lecture will soon begin."

"We still have two hours."

"Yes but there won't be any good place left!" The Greek insisted. "Jesus' lectures are always full, Asclepius! Don't complain if we end in bad seats..."

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ****  
**

* * *

Hakutaku stretched his arms behind his back and hummed happily as he left the lecture hall, the demon on his tail.

"Well," he exclaimed. "Wasn't that interesting~"

"I am still trying to understand some of his arguments," Hōzuki mumbled behind him. "If we're supposed to treat everyone the same, wouldn't it be counterproductive? Some are allergic to penicillin while others aren't..."

Hakutaku rolled his eyes and tilted his head, stretching his arms behind him and balancing himself on his heels. His eyes caught Hōzuki's gaze and he smirked with mirth.

"Maybe if you didn't follow everything to the tee, you would understand," the Chinese commented merrily and his pendant chimed softly while he turned his head to look once again in front of him.

Hakutaku heard a muffled squeal and he raked his eyes through the crowd. As Hōzuki's injection was working miracles in his body, his eyes quickly found the one who had squealed and he grinned at the young looking girl with blond hair collected in two tressed buns.

"You can go without me," Hakutaku told the demon while his eyes glinted with mirth and lust. "I've found a lively girl~"

Hōzuki sighed and swiftly caught the Chinese by the collar of his changpao.

"What are you doing!" The celestial beast whined as he trashed to free himself.

But Hōzuki wasn't moving and his hold was merciless. The demon slightly hunched so his mouth was right next to Hakutaku's ear and he softly whispered. "You have the key, Hakubuta. Give it back."

Hakutaku shivered and felt goosebumps creep on his skin. He kicked the demon's shin and jumped away from the man before he forcefully rubbed his ear. All the while grimacing in disgust.

"Gross, gross, gross," he repeated while he continued rubbing his ear. "So gross! Why aren't you a girl? That mouth... So close to my ear... So gross!"

"Good to see that we agree on that," Hōzuki straightened his back and dangled the key between his pale fingers. "I'm going back to our room then."

"DON'T SAY '_OUR_' ROOM!" Hakutaku screamed while the demon left the lecture hall.

The Chinese took a deep breath to calm himself and put a wide smile on his face before he sauntered happily to the blonde girl. The latter was wearing a brown tunic along with a sword sheathed on her hip.

"Nihao~" Hakutaku said while his face brightened.

Indeed, talking with a girl always brightened his day. Not like spending his day with a sadistic demon whose hobby was to make him fall to the human realm.

"Good evening," the girl answered back with a harsh accent.

"Ooh~" the Chinese drawled as his eyes widened in surprise. "Is that a Nordic accent?"

"I'm Eir," the blonde said while she smiled softly.

She had cute dimples on her cheeks and Hakutaku almost swooned. Suddenly, going to this convention wasn't that bad.

"I'm Hakutaku," he presented himself while he bowed reverentially to the Viking goddess. "But you can call me Darling~"

"Oh no!" Eir exclaimed while she laughed happily.

Her laugh was the cutest thing that Hakutaku had heard that day. He narrowed his eyes discreetly and nodded for himself. He was totally going to tap that.

"I wouldn't dare to compete with your gorgeous boyfriend, Hakutaku!" The blonde added while her laugh continued.

Hakutaku felt his world stop.

"Eh?" He tilted his head and joined his hands in the sleeves of his changpao.

"You know," Eir insisted while the Chinese's world began to fall in pieces. "The gorgeous man with whom you're always with. I think that he was named Hōzuki. Is that his name?"

If Hakutaku had been a spirit with a mind weaker than he had currently, he would have fainted. But as he wasn't a weak-minded spirit, he settled on running away while screaming bloody murder.

* * *

**ᕙ(눈‸눈‶)ᕗ**

* * *

**Day One. Outcome of today's lectures?**

Michael was sad that the two Asians didn't get to eat his heavenly delicious bagels. As was Gabriel because the same Asians didn't eat his sushi (he really wanted their opinion on the quality of his food).

Sekhmet stopped seducing men during the lectures and started a fan-club based on the very same Asians. It is said that almost every goddess in the convention joined the club in its first day. Serket is the secretary of the club and was the one to think of badges with the fan-club name.

Hippocrates and Asclepius were the two first men who joined that club.

Hōzuki went to sleep early that day and closed the door of his room. Hakutaku couldn't get into the room and had to sleep in the barns. (Sleipnir, Odin's horse that Frigga had taken with her to go to the convention, tried to mate him and Hakutaku ended traumatised while Jesus helped him to get out of this pinch. They talked during the rest of the night about the language of flowers)

* * *

**So... There were a lot of goddesses and minor gods in this chapter so here's a little summary about them:**

**Apollo**: Greek god of Medicine and prophecies. Also, he's the god of art. He'll be an aesthete (and seducer) in this story.

**Asclepius**: Apollo's son who's famous for his rod of Asclepius. It's frequently confused with Hermes' caduceus. Also, he decided to keep his roman name. He was a great physician and was also cited in the Iliad.

**Eir**: A Nordic goddess of medicine and healing. She's Frigga's helper.

**Frigga**: Nordic goddess and spouse of Odin. She was the goddess of childbirth and marriage.

**Hermes**: Also called Mercury, he's the god of travellers and thieves. He was also the messenger of the Olympian gods.

**Hippocrates**: Considered as the father of medicine, he was a Greek doctor and philosopher.

**Serket**: She's an Egyptian goddess of medicine and she's generally represented with a water scorpion on her head. (Go google it if you want to know more about her)

**Sekhmet**: Like Serket, she's a goddess of medicine but she's also a goddess of war and plagues. Also, she's represented with a lion's head.

**Finally, the chapter has ended. As the first day did. I don't really know if I'll write the second but I'll try to. How about some review?**


	3. Second Day

**So I just saw the last episode of the anime. And I kinda want to cry myself to sleep... But then I decided against it and finished writing this chapter. I hope it makes some sense. And it has so many OC. I'm very sorry. (Not)**

**To the Anon**: Those two are simply amazing. And when they are together, they are epic. That's it. Sekhmet and Serket are awesome because they made that club. As is Eir because she actually refused Hakutaku's courting. I know that I wouldn't have...

**And now, onto the story!**

* * *

The soft breathing was the only sound in the bedroom.

Silently laying in his bed, the man was sleeping soundlessly and his normally scrunched or deadpan face was relaxed. His eyebrows weren't furrowed and his eyes were closed. He was the perfect painting of calm and his midnight hair as well as his frontal horn didn't deter that statement. In fact, they strengthened it.

His lips were slightly parted and the demon shifted under the crispy white sheets, curling in his sleep while he sighed softly.

The observer merely blinked. Its sensible nose could precisely pinpoint the sleeper's smell. It was definitely male, with a bit of a fizzy thing. Without forgetting the soft and almost imperceptible smell of Chinese Lantern. The observer frowned and gritted his fangs. He couldn't forget that smell after all those times where the demon had ridiculed him. He growled discreetly and took a deep breath.

His whole body coiled in preparation for the attack and, just as he was about to kill the damn annoyance, the sleeper talked.

"Don't even try it."

The other froze and gulped silently. Had he been noticed? Since when? He shifted his weight on his other foot and glanced another time to the sleeper. The dark haired man had turned in his sleep and was now facing him. His lips were closed as were his eyes.

He sighed heavily and decided that the other was still sleeping. He nodded for himself and flexed his fingers. His hair was already raising on his back and he tried to reign on his hateful feelings. Knowing the other, he probably could sense it even in his deep sleep. Once again, he shifted his weight on his other feet and froze when the wooden floor creaked loudly.

The sleeper groaned softly and moved slightly in his bed.

"Last chance," he grumbled as he stretched his limbs under his light comforter.

The other laughed feebly and scratched his neck. He had almost believed the sleeper awake, yet it seemed that the latter was just sleep talking. He shook his head, now wasn't the moment to turn his tail. He had to avenge himself! His fingers flexed once again and he palmed his pocket. The syringe was still there.

His lips stretched in a full bloom slasher smile and his eyes closed while he pictured how the other would suffer from his ire.

And then, just as he had finally jumped into action, the sleeper talked for the last time.

"_Too late now..._"

The sleeper's leg sprang from the bed and suddenly whipped the other man's legs, making the latter stumble and fall on the bed. Where the sleeper wasn't there anymore by the way.

"Eh?" The attacker blinked and glanced at the ceiling, noticing that there were some spider threads hanging there, just before he saw that the other was glaring at him.

"I did tell you," the demon whispered as he cracked his knuckles. "That it was your last chance..."

The other man gulped loudly and fell his blood freeze when he met those silver eyes darkened by kill intent.

"Now, Hakubuta-san," the demon said casually as if he was talking about the weather. "How should I punish you?"

Hakutaku screamed.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Hippocrates scratched his neck and tried to ignore those piercing eyes that were almost glaring holes in his neck. He gulped discreetly and tried to seek comfort in his sole ally, Asclepius. The god was currently whistling innocently, his badge of the brand new club pinned on his toga, and his green eyes were twinkling in mischievousness. That man was indeed Apollo's son, he had the same liking to dramatics than his father.

The father of medicine sighed heavily and with his head hung low, he finally knocked lightly at the door. An heavy noise followed that simple knock and they heard a muffled groan.

The two goddess behind him exploded in excited whispers and Hippocrates clearly saw Asclepius smirking.

"You evil, evil god," the Greek muttered.

Asclepius merely smirked even more and his whistling stopped just then the bedroom door opened. It revealed a poker faced demon. The latter was already wearing his habitual black kimono and his hair was properly brushed back in place. However, his cheeks were a little reddened and everyone else in the corridor thought the same about the cause of that said flush.

"Is there any problem?" He asked politely.

His blush was slowly receding and his breath was even. One of the girls pouted when she noticed it. That demon's poker face was way too good. It made things trickier.

"Well," Hippocrates cleaned his throat nervously and opted for a casual shrug. "Michael's breakfast will soon begin and he was pretty adamant in seeing you there..."

"I see," the dark haired man nodded slowly and opened the door wide while he went back in his room. He had an almost imperceptible stagger in his steps and that caught everyone's eyes. They weren't physicians for nothing after all.

Sekhmet perked her head from behind Asclepius and smirked like a cat when she noticed that the other Asian, Hakutaku, was sprawled in the floor with a bruised face.

"What happened?" Asclepius asked as he promptly entered the bedroom and went to Hakutaku's side.

The celestial beast didn't answer. His eyes were swirling and he had a small nosebleed with a busted lip on par. All in all, it seemed like he had went against a Titan and had gotten his ass beaten to the dust.

"Some idiot thought that it would be funny to wake me with a prank," Hōzuki casually answered. "His plan backfired though."

Hakutaku winced and suddenly sprang from his spot on the floor to point an angry finger at the demon.

"That's your fault, Ghibli freak!" He spat with scorn. "You were the one who threw me out!"

Sekhmet widened her eyes in surprise and searched for her friend's. When their eyes met, the two goddess squealed discreetly and Sekhmet almost danced in happiness.

"They actually are having a lover spat just in front of us! Eir is going to be _soooo_ jealous!" She whispered to her friend.

Serket nodded silently and noted in her head that she would have to make a report for everyone in the fanclub.

"Really?" Hōzuki raised a perplexed brow and folded his arms. "That doesn't seem to coincide with my memories, Hakutak- excuse me, _Hakubuta_-san. You said that you found a partner for the night and I deducted that you wouldn't come back. I don't see why this has aggravated you so much... Unless you wanted to hug me once again?"

Hakutaku shuddered in disgust and rubbed violently his arms.

"Gods, no!" He exclaimed as his face turned white. "That simple thought makes me sick!"

"Even if I hate to agree with you on something," the demon retorted evenly. "I must say that I think the same about that..."

"Good!" Hakutaku screeched as he jumped towards the bathroom.

Everyone in the bedroom noticed that his clothes were actually ripped and that his back was covered in bruises.

"Ooh," Sekhmet and Serket cooed discreetly.

Hippocrates facepalmed and ignored Asclepius' snickers.

Hōzuki frowned and he pursed his lips in an annoyed scowl. His hands tightened into fists and a growl came from his throat.

"Hakubuta-san," he said with his smooth baritone. "Don't be rude with our guests and get out of the bathroom! We're expected at Michael-san's breakfast."

"Don't wanna-_mon_~" the celestial beast's reply came muffled through the closed door and everyone in the bedroom glanced at the demon.

The latter had his head down and they couldn't see clearly his face. However, they could feel clearly the dark aura that was seeping from his still body.

"Hakutaku-san..." Hōzuki growled ominously.

"I can't hear you-_mon_~"

Something snapped loudly and Hippocrates flinched as he noticed that the bed next to the demon had now a hole (the size of the man's fist) right in its middle. Hōzuki took a deep breath and furrowed his brows.

"Ladies, gentlemen," he suddenly announced as he clasped his hands and looked at the Occidentals. "I'm sorry to ask you this but could you leave this room? I need to correct a cow..."

"Of course," Sekhmet chuckled happily and pushed softly her best friend towards the door. "We don't want to intrude after all! Please, take your time, we'll tell Michael that you're on your way~"

Hōzuki nodded curtly and waited until the men followed the goddesses before he closed abruptly the door and glared at the bathroom door. Someone was going to die today...

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

The Archangel Michael was a famous angel. He had been the one to defeat a dragon and was part of the still famous boysband trio of Archangels. He and Gabriel still liked to meet to talk about their old days.

But for now, Michael liked to lay low and to just organise breakfast parties. Those were the best in his opinion. Not like those buffet lunches that Gabriel favoured so much. That blonde idiot was too disillusioned to realise the true beauty of a good breakfast.

Michael cocked his head when he saw the group that he had sent before to fetch the two Asians that still hadn't tasted his delicacies and he frowned. He didn't see any Asian faces in the group.

"Did something happen?" He asked once he was next to the group.

Hippocrates had a faint blush on his wrinkled face and he made a small squeak while Asclepius shrugged. Meanwhile, Serket shook her head and Sekhmet had the gal to laugh mockingly at him.

"They were busy eating something else," she hummed and Hippocrates choked on his croissant.

Michael made a face. That croissant au chocolat had been pretty difficult to make and seeing the Greek stuff his face with it without even appreciating it was irking him. But then, he remembered what had said the Egyptian goddess and he frowned.

"Eating something else?" He repeated. "Is it Raphael? I thought I already told him that I would be the one to do the catering!"

The archangel's beautiful face contorted into a heinous scowl and the ambient around them a changed drastically. Hippocrates continued choking on his croissant and Asclepius sighed heavily before he used the Heimlich manoeuvre on the poor physician. The Greek coughed heavily and bits of croissant flew in the air before they fell with a disgusting splat on the archangel's face.

Suddenly, silence fell between the gods and powerful hosts and everyone's eyes conveyed to the Archangel.

Michael raised slowly a hand and wiped silently the bits of croissants that were splattered on his cheeks before he took a deep breath.

"So," he finally said with an icy voice. "What were they eating?"

Sekhmet chuckled and Serket took a step back instinctively. As the latter knew that the former was a war goddess, she knew that Sekhmet never refused a challenge and that annoying an Archangel was something that the lioness was ready to do at any moment.

"Each other, of course!" Sekhmet exclaimed happily.

"Holy Frigga!" An overexcited voice squealed in the dead silent room. "THEY ARE CANON!"

"Good morning to you too, Eir," Hippocrates muttered gloomily.

Asclepius snickered and patted the Greek's shoulder before he pushed him softly towards the exit. The poor old man wasn't ready to deal with fangirls. Well, nobody was.

The man adjusted his toga and snorted softly when he noticed two familiar faces that had just passed the doors of the breakfast party.

"There they are," he announced and his green eyes twinkled with mirth.

Hippocrates face palmed and muttered something under his breath about how he was too old to deal with those kind of things.

"Hippocrates-san, Asclepius-san," the now familiar baritone greeted them politely.

The father of medicine raised his head and widened his eyes in surprise when he noticed that the demon was now in front of him. The celestial beast was at mere inches from the horned man, his lips scrunched in an annoyed pout. Also, Hakutaku had a black eye and one of his cheeks was swelling.

"Hōzuki, Hakutaku," Asclepius greeted back as politely as the demon. "You both look pretty ragged. Did something happen?"

Hippocrates winced at the evident lack of decorum and gritted his teeth.

How had this stupid god survived all those eons when he couldn't even read the air?!

"Ah," Hōzuki muttered while he rubbed absentmindedly his cheek.

Hippocrates noticed that he had small scratches on his palms just before the demon pressed his hand against his cheek. As a seasoned physician, the Greek observed with a keen eye the dark haired men and pursed his lips.

"Yes," the demon finally answered. "Correcting that cow took more time than planned and we ended short on time so we went here without preparing ourselves correctly..."

"That's what you say," Hakutaku muttered gloomily under his breath. "You were the one enjoying it..."

Hippocrates winced and tried to ignore the two Egyptian goddesses' squeals of pure happiness.

"So you're Kishin and Hakutaku?" Michael butted in with a frown on his gracious features.

Hōzuki blinked and bowed his head curtly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hōzuki," he presented himself. "And that cow is Hakubuta-san."

"OI! Watch your words!" Hakutaku swatted the demon's head with his shoulder and let out a pained scream when the latter caught his hand and squashed it without mercy between his long fingers.

"And who do I have the honour to talk to?" Hōzuki added without missing a beat even if he was currently breaking every bones in Hakutaku's hand.

"Eh?" Michael blinked and winced when the celestial beast let out a wail when one of his fingers was brutally twisted. "I... I'm Michael. One of the Archangels."

"I see," the demon nodded and he clicked his tongue when Hakutaku kicked him in the shins. "You must be one of the higher beings in the occidental heaven..." He stopped to violently kick the Chinese in his guts and sighed softly as he heard the man cough in protest. "Like the cow now that I think of it."

Michael blinked again and coughed politely, trying to hide his nervousness. He noticed how the celestial beast's face was covered in injuries and gulped discreetly. Was Hakutaku going to be ok with that demon? As an archangel, Michael was automatically ported to help the poor Chinese and he really wanted to, really!

But Hōzuki's grey eyes were enough to freeze all of his good feelings. Michael really didn't want to become the Japanese's new torture pet. (He really didn't want to end like Lucifer. Poor guy seemed to be scared shitless of that very same demon...)

"So it seems," the archangel said weakly before he cleared nervously his throat. "Did you eat something yet?"

Hōzuki cocked his head, one of his feet stomping Hakutaku's face on the ground and there already were some cracks on the white flagstones. The celestial beast, for impossible that it could seem, was mumbling cusses towards the demon under his breath and didn't fight to free himself. He seemed to have accepted his fate.

"Ah," the demon breathed softly. His face was the perfect picture of a Japanese gentleman and he cupped pensively his chin. "It is true that we were called here for your special breakfast, Michael-san. We haven't ate yet."

A weak smile blossomed on the archangel's delicate features and he clasped his hands happily. Now they were talking!

He jumped to his feet and his wings fluttered happily in his back before he went with a skip in his steps to the buffet. Pursing his lips, Michael checked over the pastries and delicacies left before he made his choice and put it on a porcelain plate. As he was pondering over adding another choux à la crème or just take an éclair au chocolat, the archangel was surprised by a hand suddenly touching his shoulder. Glancing through his golden tresses, Michael wasn't that surprised to see that it had been Sekhmet who had touched his shoulder.

"So?" The Egyptian cooed happily. "Did you realise what they were eating before?"

Michael scrunched his nose and furrowed his brows.

"They didn't eat," he answered. "They told me."

Sekhmet sighed heavily and kneaded his forehead. She looked as if the archangel was an idiot and that she was tired of dealing with him.

"That's what they said!" She insisted and Serket (who had been all this time by her side) had to remind her in a hushed whisper that they didn't have to make a scene right there. "Rah! How can an angel be so thickheaded? Weren't you supposed to be Eros' cousin?"

"I must remind you that even if we do share some features, we aren't related," Michael huffed while he walked back to the place where the two Asians had stayed with Hippocrates and Asclepius.

"Yeah, yeah," Sekhmet shrugged and wiggled her eyebrows with a wide smile. "One of those days, you'll understand, my darling kitten~"

The archangel decided to just ignore whatever the Egyptian goddess would tell him during the week and joined the other men.

A purr came through Sekhmet's parted lips and Serket sighed loudly.

"Who is it this time?" She asked softly.

"That angel," the lioness goddess answered sweetly. "I swear, he's going to be a true devil in bed~"

Serket facepalmed.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Leaning his cheek on his left hand, Hōzuki tried to blink away the sleepiness but that didn't end being effective and the demon yawned discreetly while the voice of today's morning lecturer continued droning about the experiments that he had to do to find about the cholera. The demon's eyelids seemed to weight more and more by each minute that passed and after a while, he didn't bother trying to hide his boredom.

Hōzuki stretched discreetly his legs and kicked inwardly the stool in front of him. The person sitting in front of him seemed to be startled and its head stopped bobbing to turn swiftly toward the demon.

"Ah," Hōzuki blinked when he realised who had been sitting in front of him and the other groaned while he passed a hand on his annoyed face.

"Why are you always following me!" Hakutaku hissed in an angry whisper.

"Maybe because the Occidentals use the first letter of our romaji name to give us seats?" Hōzuki deadpanned before he had to yawn another time.

The celestial beast narrowed his eyes and he pursed his lips.

"Don't care about that!" He retorted in a hushed whisper. "Just stop annoying me and let me sleep!"

"How rude of you," the demon sighed with a contemptuous sneer. "De Orta-san is talking about the first time the Occident used the Orient medicine and herbs. Isn't that your subject of conference too? You should listen attentively..."

Hakutaku rolled his eyes and turned fully his body, sitting while leaning his torso on the back of the chair.

"As if I need to," he scoffed softly. "That Portuguese just grasped some tricks of the first level in Chinese medicine and suddenly that makes him a specialist!"

"Hum," Hōzuki tilted his head and his eyes glinted briefly under the candelabra's soft light. "He was the first one to discover cholera in the human world."

"Yeah, right," the celestial beast snorted loudly and the person sitting next to him shuffled in annoyance for he couldn't hear De Orta's words. "You could have done way more if you had lived longer there..."

Hōzuki's eyes widened in surprise and Hakutaku choked on his spit before he swiftly went back to look in front of him. The demon tilted his head, his eyes looking intensively at the back of Hakutaku's head and the latter gulped nervously. He could clearly feel Hōzuki's piercing gaze trickling his hair.

The celestial beast could suddenly hear some clothes shuffling and he tensed when he felt a warm breath just next to his right ear.

"That was pretty unexpected of you, Hakutaku-san," he heard the demon whisper to his ear. "It even gave me shivers..."

If that was the case, the demon wasn't the only one. Hakutaku was already shivering and had goosebumps over all his body. He also the urge to just turn around and shove his...

"And I want to throw up my breakfast," Hōzuki added.

"You aren't the only one," Hakutaku retorted between his gritted teeth.

The demon tilted his head and blinked when he noticed that the celestial beast's face was actually really white.

"Are you really getting sick over a simple phrase?" He asked with wonder.

"Goddammit," the other cursed under his breath. "I shouldn't have followed Jesus' advice!"

Hōzuki blinked and his lips progressively stretched into a smirk.

"Eh," he huffed with mirth. "So you took advice from Jesus. What did he say? To play nice with others so they would be nice with you?"

Hakutaku froze in his seat and his face blanched even more.

"So I'm right," the demon stated. "Should you really use those kind of tricks? He did end crucified from the people with whom he played nice, you know..."

"Argh, just stop talking about that," Hakutaku groaned as he hid his face in his hands.

The demon merely huffed softly and went back to his seat while the Chinese furrowed his brows. He could still feel the Japanese's warm puffs of breath over his ear.

His cheeks reddened slightly and Hakutaku muffled an irritate scream in his hands.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

"I ship it," Eir whispered loudly.

The man sitting next to her shifted nervously and pinched his crooked nose. He cleared his nose and tried to keep listening to the lecturer's speech but the Nordic goddess let out another muffled squeal and the man flinched.

"Missus Eir," the man muttered softly and his black hair ruffled like feathers of an irritated bird would have. "Would you, _please_, stop squealing like a sacrificial swine?"

The blonde stopped in mid-squeal and she blinked. She finally seemed to realise that the man sitting next to her had talked and a small smile blossomed on her pink lips.

"Oh, it's right!" She nodded for herself and bowed promptly, a hand on her chest. "Sekhmet didn't introduce you yet to them. Isn't that right, Mr. Horus?"

Horus sighed heavily, he couldn't hear anymore the lecturer's droning voice and that aggravated him. He had promised Thoth that he would take notes of the lectures that the god of knowledge couldn't assist to. But that blonde Nordic was making it difficult to listen to De Orta's speech. The Egyptian god was slowly loosing his cool and his eyes had already darkened considerably.

"To whom does that woman need to introduce me?" He grumbled while his hair bristled from his concealed aggravation.

Eir eyed his ruffling hair and her pink lips stretched in a wide smile while she pointed (quite rudely noticed Horus with a scoff) towards two dark haired men that were sitting at the same row than them (more or less, there was one sitting just in front of the other. But they were talking in whispers and their faces were close to each other). Horus sighed heavily another time as he noticed that the two men were good-looking and he muttered an old curse for the lioness goddess. Sometimes, he really wondered how her husband had coped with all the lovers that Sekhmet had accumulated over the millenniums. (Well, Ptah was pretty overlooking over those kind of things. And he preferred gardening than looking over his spouse...)

"Don't tell me," he drawled with a bored sigh. "That woman found another boytoy..."

"Not at all," Eir corrected him graciously.

Her chubby cheeks were rosy and Horus raised a brow. Sekhmet wasn't interested in those foreigners? How rare.

"Then why would she want to introduce me to them?" The Egyptian god asked with an intrigued look at the dark haired men.

Now that he looked more intensively at them, he could see that they had similar features and red kohl around their slanted grey eyes. They really had a foreign vibe around them and Horus cupped pensively his chin. He was pretty sure that he had seen the one wearing the black robe somewhere else.

"Look attentively, Mr. Horus," Eir piped happily and she hid her face in her hands to muffle an overexcited squeal.

Horus tilted his head like a bird would have and he blinked his right eye slowly. How come that seeing one of those two males whispering something to the other's ear had triggered such a reaction? And then, the Egyptian god noticed the blush on the second dark haired man and the diminutive smile on the other's stern face.

"Oh..." He merely whispered.

"I _so_ ship it!" The Nordic goddess sighed heartily. "How about you, Mr. Horus?"

"Well," the man drawled and his hair fluttered again. Except that this time, it was in discomfort. "I'd say that I find this notice pretty... _Interesting_."

Eir raised her head from her hands and glanced at the Egyptian god with sparkling blue eyes. She put one hand on the man's shoulder and nodded vividly.

"I know," she said with conviction. "And we need to spread the word!"

Horus cocked his head and blinked. Why did he feel as if he was just in front of the Hell's gates?

"So," Eir added with a sugary sweet voice. "Won't you join the club?"

"The club?" Horus repeated.

The lecture was now far forgotten and the blonde goddess had his whole attention. Not that it was difficult, Horus had the same span of attention than a bird.

"The Hakutaku-Hōzuki's fanclub of course!"

"Eh?"

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

"Gods, I'm beat," Hakutaku grumbled as they finally exited the lecture hall.

Hōzuki nodded his head in approval and they both walked silently towards the dining room. As the celestial beast wasn't sick today, they both had the time to go eat something and they had heard about the Archangel Gabriel's buffet from Hippocrates. The demon folded his arms on his chest, his hands hiding in his wide sleeves and he cocked his head as he observed Hakutaku walk at mere steps in front of him. The Chinese suddenly swirled on his right foot and, just like a ballerina, turned to face Hōzuki with a smile on his lips.

"How about drinking some sake?" He proposed and his grey eyes twinkled with mirth.

Hippocrates, who had been walking just behind the demon, stopped on his track as he didn't want to collide with the latter. Hōzuki had stopped too and was eying the celestial beast with a stern face that the Greek couldn't interpret. However, Hakutaku seemed to be able to because his smile widened and he hopped happily on his feet before he pranced to the dining room.

"So you're drinking buddies," Asclepius commented.

Hippocrates jumped in fright because he hadn't expected his friend to appear out of nowhere like that and Hōzuki tilted his head.

"Drinking buddies?" The demon repeated with a small frown. "I'm afraid I don't really understand that term..."

"Well," the toga wearing god shrugged and put his arm around Hippocrates' shoulders. "It means that you fancy drinking alcohol with him."

"I don't fancy it," Hōzuki immediately corrected. "However, it is true that we ended drinking frequently together."

"Really? It seems like something else to me," Asclepius raised a mocking brow and his lips stretched into a small smirk before the god pushed softly Hippocrates so they would continue walking toward the dining room.

The demon stayed in the corridor and frowned.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

The second lecture of the day had began minutes ago and Hakutaku was already feeling the sleepiness of boredom creeping in his mind. He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. The Chinese heard something shuffle next to him and he glared at the demon sitting by his side.

Since the previous day, that damned demon had always been by his side and it had impeded him in his courting. That was slowly making him mad and Hakutaku didn't like being denied any action with a woman. Even more when there were so many beautiful goddesses ready for some action themselves. Hakutaku gritted his teeth and glared even more at the delicate face of the annoying demon.

The celestial beast snorted. The only thing delicate with the demon was his face. Everything else concerning him was rude. And masculine. And violent. And annoying as hell. Hakutaku scrunched his nose and yawned another time as the lecturer began to use some slides to show them how the Amazonian plants could be used to make an efficient cough remedy.

The demon by his side shifted slightly, his arms folded on his chest and his chin leaning against his collarbone. The Chinese rolled his eyes when he noticed the demon's eyelids flutter while the latter tried to stay awake.

It seemed that Hakutaku wasn't the only one that wasn't interested by today's conference.

Patting his stomach full of sushi and mini-sandwiches, the celestial beast settled back on his chair and blinked sleepily while he observed the lecturer (some human ghost doctor) mutter about plants and whatnot. As the minutes seemed to stretch for eternity, Hakutaku couldn't deal anymore with his boredom and he settled on annoying the demon as the other had annoyed him in the previous lecture.

As they were sitting side by side, he couldn't use the same trick and he narrowed his eyes as he tried to find another way of embarrassing the poker faced demon who seemed to always ridicule him without even trying to.

The demon's head bobbed slightly and his eyelids fell, this time for sure. A soft sigh came through the thin lips and Hakutaku smirked evilly. He had found the perfect way to make the demon a blushing mess. But before he even tried, he had to make sure that the demon wouldn't wake up.

Hakutaku held his breath and poked softly the demon's cheek. The latter mumbled something under his breath and Hakutaku felt his lifespan decrease when he saw the demon's eyelids flutter. However, he didn't wake up and the Chinese giggled like a little boy.

Now, his plan was unstoppable.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

"Oh Rah, Horus and everything holy," Sekhmet muttered with a hand on his chest.

Serket stopped writing on her notepad and glanced at her bestfriend. The fiery blonde was looking intensively at the two Asians and the dark haired woman smiled softly. Of course, that had to be the cause of Sekhmet's emotions.

"What happened?" Serket asked while she carefully wrote the receipt that the lecturer had just mentioned.

She was pretty sure that Horus wouldn't write everything and Thoth (who had been held in a movie shooting) wouldn't be happy if he didn't have his notes of the conferences that he had missed those last days.

"They are going to kill me," Sekhmet sighed heartily. "And I'm damn jealous of Eir! She's sitting at mere feet from them!"

"So is Horus," the other added her two cents before she nibbled on her quibble. "Also, he's in the club now."

"He is?" The blonde whipped her head to her friend and widened her golden coloured eyes in surprise before she snorted loudly. "Goodness, that's just amazing. How did you succeed in adding him?"

"I didn't do it," Serket explained with a shrug. "Eir was the one to do it."

"Hum," Sekhmet hummed softly. "We shouldn't underestimate that little blonde..."

"Indeed," the dark haired woman nodded and she glanced at the two Asians as she wrote efficiently everything that the lecturer was saying. "So what happened to make you squeal like that?"

"It's them!" Sekhmet sighed theatrically and waved her hand. "They are just so... CUTE! And fluffy!"

"Cute and fluffy? Are you sure that we're talking about the same persons?" Serket retorted with a grimace.

Sekhmet rolled her eyes and took hold of her friend's face before she forced her to turn her head and look at the two men.

"... Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Serket asked with a muffled voice. (Her face being squished by Sekhmet, talking wasn't easy)

"He is," the lioness goddess answered with a proud smile.

"Oh Rah," the other goddess muttered as she massaged her forehead. "What would I give for a camera..."

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

"Missus Eir, please, control yourself."

"But! But!" The goddess almost shrilled in happiness and if Horus hadn't been there to put his hand over her mouth, she would have screamed. Loudly.

"I know that they do look adorable, Missus Eir," Horus sighed and for the umpteenth time he asked the world why he had to always end by the fangirl's side. "But that doesn't mean that you should wake the demon with your screams of happiness. Also, it would make them stop."

"You're right, Mr. Horus," the blonde acquiesced and she sighed heavily through her nose to calm herself. "I won't disturb them when they are doing the so famous lap-pillow just in front of my very own eyes!"

Horus rolled his eyes and glanced another time at the slumbering demon whose head was on the dark haired man's lap. The latter was smirking (such a strange expression for a lover though) as he played idly with the sleeper's dark tresses and sometimes tugged at them playfully. The Egyptian god couldn't decipher the celestial beast's acts. Was he acting like a lover? Or just messing around with the demon? Horus couldn't find out the real answer and he silently wished for Thoth's arrival. That guy would immediately tell him what was really going on.

"Did you take a picture of those two?" Eir suddenly asked him.

Horus refrained from sighing another time and he opted for simply pinching his nose.

"Yes, I did," he finally answered in a soft murmur.

"Great," the goddess nodded firmly and folded her arms on her bosom. "Those pictures are going to sell well. _Really well_..."

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

For the first time in a long while, he couldn't find in himself the desire to wake up. Normally, he would already be up and planning the great king Enma's day to a tee. But today, and he couldn't figure out why, he really felt like staying like this. His eyes closed and that soft hand carding through his hair.

...

Wait a moment.

Hōzuki bolted from the lap where he had been dreamlessly sleeping and straightened his back on his chair while he blinked to chase away the sleep that was still holding onto him. His grey eyes met the twinkling eyes of one malicious beast and the demon almost growled ominously at him.

"You," he hissed threatening as the ominous sound of thunder could almost be heard. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Hakutaku pointed to his own chest and his smirk widened even more while he closed his eyes. "Nothing at all-_mon_~"

"I don't believe you," the demon retorted harshly and he suddenly remembered where he was supposed to be. He blinked and looked around him.

Effectively, he was still in the conference hall and the lecturer was _still_ droning about how carnivorous plants could actually save human lives. But that didn't deter Hōzuki from glaring daggers at the celestial beast. He remembered those soft caresses on his head and he swiftly ran his hands over his head, searching for any anomaly. There was one and the demon frowned when he noticed thin braids arranged artistically over his head.

How the hell had the celestial beast been able to make such an intricate hairstyle when the demon was short haired?

"Hakubuta-san," he finally said and the Chinese stopped smirking at him to open a curious eye. "You should have told me that you wanted to style each other's hair."

"Eh?" Hakutaku tilted his head and he pursed his lips. The celestial beast was probably annoyed that the demon hadn't reacted like he had wished.

"However, I'm sorry but the only hairstyle that I'm pretty confident with is the chonmage. Don't move, I'll make it quick..."

"STAY AWAY, YOU, GHIBLI FREAK!"

The lecturer frowned and cleared his throat loudly. Wasn't there anymore any respect for the speaker?

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

"I'm just saying this once," Hakutaku grumbled as he staggered to the dining hall.

The lectures had finally ended and they were all pretty tired after all those hours passed sitting and listening to an angry ghost. Hōzuki was walking before him, his steps even and his head held high while he talked about the conference with Hippocrates and Asclepius. The trio had stopped walking and they were looking at Hakutaku, waiting for him to proceed.

"Aren't you even a bit ashamed? Not even a little bit?" The latter insisted.

Hōzuki cocked his head and the intricate hairstyle moved slightly while he did so.

"Should I?" He inquired as he glanced at the two Europeans. "I still haven't seen myself in a mirror so I don't really know if I should be ashamed of Hakubuta-san's doing. But I guess that I should. You were the one who did it after all."

"You're such an uncute brat," the other retorted through his gritted teeth.

"Then I wonder what makes that you," Hōzuki pondered as he cupped his chin. "An old geezer maybe?"

Hakutaku winced and he shook his head, he shouldn't let the demon get to him.

"Well, you didn't seem so against sleeping in this old geezer's lap," he countered and immediately regretted saying that.

Why?

Because Eir had been walking behind them with two beautiful women. And that the three of them had sparkling eyes once they heard him say that.

"Oh crap," Hakutaku cussed softly before he noticed that the demon was cracking his knuckles.

"Excuse us, Hippocrates-san, Asclepius-san," Hōzuki said with an eerily calm voice.

Hakutaku gulped loudly. That didn't bode well.

"But it seems that Hakubuta-san and I will eat in our room tonight..." The demon added while his face darkened ominously.

The celestial beast chuckled weakly and glanced at the women.

"Hehe," he whispered as he sensed Hōzuki's approach him. "Help?"

One of the woman, blonde and with fiery eyes, had the gal to give him a thumbs-up.

* * *

**ᕙ(눈‸눈‶)ᕗ**

* * *

**Day Two. Outcome of today's lectures?**

Michael finally met the two Asians. He was enchanted by their good manners even if he still can't find out what Sekhmet implied with the 'eating each other'. Also, the archangel doesn't seem to realise that he's the goddess' new prey.

Gabriel was happy to find out that his sushi were good. Hōzuki also promised him that he'd teach him how to make bondages knot on the sushi. The archangel still doesn't know what is really bondage and everyone is actually pretty impatient to see what would result after the demon's teachings.

Hippocrates had a headache during the whole day and Asclepius snickered during the whole day. There are rumours saying that the toga wearing god ended crashing in the Greek's bed. This is still to be proved.

Sekhmet had a fangasm when she learned that Horus had taken a picture of Hōzuki sleeping on Hakutaku's lap while he braided his hair. The picture was sold for millions of euros. The lucky owner's name was never divulged.

Horus called Thoth that night and asked him to come the next day. Thoth was very intrigued.

Hakutaku ended up sleeping in his bed (for the second time since they arrived in Europa). But not for too long as he woke up with a start during the night to find himself at mere inches from Hōzuki's razor. The celestial beast almost ended with a chonmage that night.

They ended fighting till the sun rose.

* * *

**Once again, there were too many names introduced in a chapter so here are the small descriptions:**

**Garcia de Orta**: A Portuguese physician and naturalist during the Renaissance. Also, he was the pioneer of tropical medicine and thus, one of the first lecturers. He's a ghost in the Occidental Heaven now.

**Gabriel**: An Archangel (I'm using the Book of Enoch reference) who is generally known as God's messenger. Here he's the one doing the lunches and he's interested by the Japanese gastronomy.

**Horus**: An Egyptian god who was one of the most revered gods back then. He's generally represented with a falcon head and a crown as he was the first pharaoh. He's the god of vengeance, protection and war. Technically, he shouldn't be at those lectures but he's there to take notes for Thoth. Right now, he's a businessman working the multiples Hells.

**Michael**: An Archangel too. He's mostly seen as a healer angel and as the general of God's armies against Satan. Right now, he prefers catering over breakfast and spending some time with the other archangels. He's also incredibly naive (as every angel).

**Ptah**: Sekhmet's husband and Egyptian god of craftsmen and architects.

**Raphael**: Still an archangel. He's the one who performs all manners of healing. Right now, he's in a tour because he's the lead in a rockband.

**Thoth**: Egyptian god of knowledge and wisdom. (Without forgetting the hieroglyph). He's often represented with an ibis or baboon head. Also, he was the god that the Egyptian oculists prayed to. Right now, he's an actor in the Mortal Realm.

**Next chapter (if there is one): **Apollo XIII


	4. Third Day

**So here I am again. We aren't even at the middle of the week and yet, there is a lot of progression. At least, that's what Sekhmet thinks. That woman lives in such a fantasy. I'm jealous.**

**Also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites/alerts. It's really heartwarming to see that this insignificant story is liked. (And I can't find out why when it contains so many OC and doesn't even centre on Hōzuki and Hakutaku...)**

**And now, to answer all of the anons and guests:**

**Fangirl Anon**: THANK YOU, YOUR WORDS ARE TOO KIND! Hakutaku already knows about the fanclub and he's postponing the moment where he'll tell it to Hōzuki. He doesn't want to die yet after all. And the whole world ships them. Just wait until it becomes official (in this story that is).

**Anon**: Thanks! I don't know how but this story ended being like this, with Hōzuki and Hakutaku almost being side characters... I honestly wonder what went wrong. Everyone should be like Sekhmet, it'd make things funnier. Also, this story could be resumed in a sole word: "Innuendo". Believe, it could. Also, I want a picture of Hakutaku braiding Hōzuki's hair. But that's just me fangirling.

**Guest** (1): They are in character? Thanks, I'm trying to! (But the moment Hōzuki declares in undying love to Hakutaku, they will stop being so IC...)

**Guest** (2): And struggle they will. Hakutaku will. But I can't see Hōzuki doing that. He'd probably ignore whatever is happening and taking it on Hakutaku.

**Doodo**: They are indeed very cute. But how couldn't they be when they are acting like children? I have this strange headcanon that Hōzuki can't sleep well unless it's on Hakutaku's lap.

**Guest** (3): Ooooh, thank you very much! I'm really trying to make them in character so it's really great to see that it looks like that!

**And that's it for the reviews. Now, I'll let you read this chapter. It's longer than the others and I feel like the next one will be too...**

* * *

A head with fuzzy white hair tilted and green eyes narrowed while he furrowed his eyebrows. He began to munch on his underlip and a sigh passed through his parted lips while the loud clock continued ticking in the deserted room. He rubbed his sweaty hand on his white kimono and furrowed his brows even more.

The statue in his other hand was weighing more and more and he really didnt know if he could enter in the room when the demon wasn't there to give him the green light. Frowning with a disappointed sigh, he put down the statue and scratched his head.

What was he going to do?

The demon wasn't there and he just couldn't let the statue in the corridor...

Familiar steps came around the corner and he tilted his head before a wide smile stretched his lips.

"Karauri! Karauri!" He called loudly while he waved his hands happily.

"Geh!" The small minion with peach fuzzy brown hair exclaimed and he quickly stalked to his friend with a grimace. "OI! What are you doing in front of Hōzuki-sama's room? Do you have a death wish? You know that he's in a holiday and that he doesn't like to be awakened!"

The white haired minion blinked and cocked his head with an abashed smile.

"I forgot," he muttered softly before he raised his head with a big smile. "Ne, Karauri! Do you know where is Hōzuki-sama?"

"Didn't you hear me? He's in his room, like always when he's in a holiday!" Karauri folded his arms and sighed heavily.

The brown haired demon couldn't believe how dense his friend could be sometimes. But then, if he wasn't like this, it would have been really strange.

"But he isn't there," the other retorted calmly. He scratched his neck and looked with pleading eyes at the brown haired minion. "Do you know where he could be? I finished his golden fish-plant statue yesterday and I wanted to give it to him today!"

"Oi, Nasubi," Karauri sighed another time and shook his head. "If it isn't in his room, why don't you leave the statue there?"

Nasubi tilted his head and clasped his hands together.

"Ah!" He exclaimed suddenly. "I didn't think of it!"

Karauri muttered something under his breath and shook his head.

"Really," he whispered as Nasubi opened the door and peeked inside. "What would happen if your head wasn't attached to your shoulders?"

"Dunno," the other minion answered before he stilled and went to tug on Karauri's sleeve. "Karauri, Karauri! Look! Look!"

"What is it this time?" The brown haired minion sighed and he froze while his eyes widened in horror. "GEH!"

Nasubi blinked and took his statue before he entered in the dark bedroom. He put it on the desk, right next to a cup full of an unknown concoction that was softly bubbling. Then, he went back to Karauri's side and the latter gulped loudly.

"Oi, oi, oi," the brown haired minion muttered as he took a step back. "Shouldn't we tell it to the Great King Enma?"

"Why?" Nasubi blinked and went back to look at the surprising thing that hand shocked them previously. "I think that it's pretty."

"Of course, you'd think that," Karauri rolled his eyes and raked his fingers through his short hair. "But that thing isn't normal!"

He pointed at the picture (taken from a magazine from what they could see) covered in blood painting and the small voodoo doll that had been pinned just next to the picture.

"It's moving!" The minion insisted.

"I think that it's a really good piece of art," Nasubi shrugged and he happily strolled in the corridor. "You can really feel the passion that Hōzuki-sama put in it!"

"Passion?" Karauri gulped loudly and felt his neck dampen with cold sweat. "More like hate..."

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Soft snores were the only sound in the bedroom. He turned over and groaned softly, his frontal horn was annoying him and he couldn't relax enough to get back to sleep. And it annoyed him even more than the other was still sleeping blissfully.

The celestial beast's snores suddenly stopped and the demon raised a perplexed brow. Had he disrupted the idiot's sleep with his dark thoughts?

How interesting.

Hōzuki rose from his bed and kneeled by Hakutaku's side, his eyes observing with a straight face the Chinese sleep. The latter shuddered in his sleep, his brows furrowing as if he was having a nightmare and he let out a keen whine before suddenly stopping. His snores began once again and Hōzuki rubbed pensively his chin with his left hand while he leaned his cheek on his other hand.

Then, because it was only three in the morning and that he couldn't sleep, he tsk-ed and decided to wake up the other man. With the most creative way he could use.

It was obvious that Hakutaku didn't appreciate it at all. The Chinese fell from his bed, startled by the sudden awakening, and let out a shrilly scream while his head bunked against the nightstand.

"GYAAAAH!" He screeched once the world stopped swirling. "It wasn't me! I swear!"

"Oh?" Hōzuki clicked his tongue and creaked his knuckles. "That was an interesting confession, Hakubuta-san. Care to explain it?"

Hakutaku blinked, slowly regaining his mind and he gulped loudly when he saw the dark air around the demon.

"Eh?" The Chinese said weakly. "Is it already time to go?"

"No," the Japanese retorted curtly.

"Then why did you wake me up?" Hakutaku frowned and he felt a pinch over his eye on his forehead. Whatever the demon was going to tell him, he wasn't going to appreciate it.

"Isn't it obvious, Hakubuta-san?" Hōzuki cocked his head with a perplexed frown. "I thought it was..."

The celestial beast frowned and sat on his bed, his eyes glaring daggers at the demon who was looking with a smug face at him.

"Why. Did. You. Wake. Me. Up?" He growled threateningly.

The demon cocked his head and scratched his cheek. His smug smirk was still on his lips and his grey eyes seemed almost dark in the dim light. Hakutaku's frown increased and he felt his appearance shift a slight bit before he retained it. Transforming into his beast-self wouldn't be a smart move. The room wasn't big enough to contain him.

"Because seeing your happy dreamy face ticked me off," Hōzuki suddenly stated and Hakutak was startled by the demon's serious voice. The latter also seemed to be telling the truth and was nodding with an all knowing face. "Even more when I can't sleep. It is really annoying to hear you snore too, Hakubuta-san."

"W-what?" Hakutaku's left eyebrow was already ticking and he tightened his hands into fists while he refrained from kicking the demon. (The latter would have retorted and Hakutaku had enough bruises right now). "You woke me just for _that_?"

"_That_?" Hōzuki furrowed his brows and scrunched his nose. "I don't think that it's a small matter, Hakubuta-san. Your snores are really annoying. Even worse than the Great King Enma."

"Like I would snore!" The celestial beast scoffed and he puffed his cheeks with annoyance. "And don't compare me with him! He's a giant and I'm a youthful young man!"

"Young man?" The demon folded his arms on his chest and snorted softly. "On which scale? The Old Tjikko's? Or the Buddha's banyan one?"

Hakutaku let out an annoyed screech and raked his hands through his black tresses while he tried to ignore the demon's smug expression.

"Why are you only using old trees scales?" He ended screaming while pointing a vindictive finger at the other man. "Are you a tree freak?"

"The correct word is botanist, Hakubuta-san," Hōzuki calmly corrected.

Hakutaku threw himself in his bed and hid his face in his pillow. He let out a muffled scream and didn't notice the demon's satisfied smirk.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

He rubbed with a weary sigh his forehead and took his luggage with his others hands. His companion was calmly walking by his side, his steps being a little wobbly after all those hours in the traveling dragon. Europa wasn't that far from their residence but they really hated traveling.

His limbs were a bit stiffs but he finally made it to his room. The saint that had met them at the airport had been nice enough to give them a map as he really wasn't accustomed to wander in the Occidental Heavens. Finally, he put the luggage down and looked in his sari for the bedroom key. His companion sighed and hung his head low.

"This is the last time that we take a nightflight," he muttered gloomily.

The other mumbled in agreement and opened the door. They didn't even notice the furnitures, their eyes already fixed on the two beds. While his companions swam in the pillow and blanket, he had to conform himself with that little blanket and bed that couldn't even cover his whole body. But he quickly resigned himself on having two arms hanging out of the bed and fell asleep.

To be immediately awakened by a shrilly screech coming from the next room.

He jumped from his bed, his arms already up in defence and he glanced at his companion. The latter's head was peeking from the fort of pillow and blanket and his eyes were heavy with sleep.

"What is it this time?" His companion grumbled as he ruffled his beard.

"I don't know," he answered as he walked to the door. "But I'll go see."

"Don't kill whoever made that scream," his companion told him with a shrug. "I'd hate to deal with that god's security on the first day, Lord Vishnu..."

He laughed faintly and opened the door before he stepped out and glanced at the other room's door. It was from there that the scream had come. He glanced at his watch (he had four different so he could keep with the time difference in any continent) and frowned.

It was no more than three in the morning. Who was up at such a late hour?

Raising an arm, he knocked firmly on the door and folded his arms on his chest while he waited for the screamer to open it. Some seconds passed and Vishnu strained his ears to hear what was happening on the other side of the door.

He faintly heard some muffled whispers and someone walking quietly before the door was abruptly opened. Vishnu was startled by the sudden action and he raised his four arms in surprise, his skin taking a deeper shade of blue when he saw the other's face.

A pale face with elegant features, sharp grey eyes highlighted by red kohl, a small mouth and a horn on his forehead.

"Is something the matter?" The apparition asked with a deep voice.

Vishnu blinked and gulped discreetly. The demon had sharp fangs now that he had seen him talk.

All in all, he had seen him before.

"We heard a scream," he finally said and he observed how the demon tilted his head, a hand rubbing pensively his chin.

"Ah," the demon breathed calmly. "The cow fell from his bed. It happens quite frequently, I'm sorry to have disturbed your sleep, Vishnu-sama."

The god blinked and suddenly he remembered.

"You're the traveling child demon!" He exclaimed happily.

The demon blinked and pursed his lips. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Vishnu-sama," he deadpanned. "I'm no child."

"Of course you aren't," the god laughed happily and patted the demon's shoulder with one of his hands. "You became a fine demon, boy! Did you get a name?"

The demon widened his eyes slightly and after some seconds nodded silently.

"Oh," he pursed his lips and shook his head softly. "I didn't expect you to remember me, Vishnu-sama."

Vishnu smiled brightly at the demon that he had definitely met before and opened his mouth to ask him how he had fared during all those years when he heard a groan in the bedroom. The demon tsk-ed and frowned while his face darkened.

"Who is it?" A male voice with a distinctive Chinese accent asked and the demon's face turned sour. "Is it a demoness? I'm sure it is. It's the witching hour after all~"

"Hakubuta-san," the demon growled threateningly and Vishnu raised his brows in surprise. The demon had sure grown up. "Stop spouting stupidities before I pluck out your tongue..."

The Hindi god moved slightly so he could see behind the demon and widened his eyes when he finally saw who was the dark haired man's roommate.

"Geh!" The roommate exclaimed as he raised his hands to protect his mouth.

But as he did so, he let his torso unprotected and Vishnu winced when he saw the demon's hands fly towards the other man and collide loudly with his chest. The other was thrown in a wall and the god munched on his lips nervously. Should he intervene? That Chinese man had been hit rather hard after all...

But then Vishnu remembered who it really was.

It was the celestial beast Hakutaku. The latter hadn't lived all those eons and survived to tell the tale for nothing. And indeed, once the smoke from the impact vanished, the god saw the Chinese man nursing his injuries with slightly teary eyes and a scowl.

"Why did you do that, Ghibli freak! I could have died?" He fussed while taking out of his pyjamas some vials and drinking them swiftly.

"Oh?" The demon had turned and as such, Vishnu couldn't see his face. However, he could see that the demon had cocked his head and was stroking his chin pensively. "My bad."

"My bad?" Hakutaku repeated with an aggravated eye tick. "You almost killed me!"

"Indeed," the demon nodded and hit softly his right palm with his left fist. "Next time, I'll do a better job."

"You demon!" The celestial beast screeched before he jumped to tackle the demon.

"Yes, I'm a demon," the latter acquiesced and took a step on his right, avoiding without problem Hakutaku's attack.

The Chinese stumbled on his feet and ended colliding brutally against Vishnu's chest. As the god was towering over them with his three meters form, he didn't even flinch and he blinked as he watched Hakutaku step back and turn to glare at the demon.

"You're going down, Ghibli bastard!"

"Come if you think that you're capable," the demon took a stance and the Chinese froze.

Vishnu tilted his head and folded his four arms.

"Hey," he cleared his throat and the two Asians turned their heads to look at him. "Shouldn't you be more discreet? It's late and I'm tired. Also, Agastya is sleeping next door."

"I see," the demon nodded with a serious expression and glared briefly at the celestial beast before he bowed curtly his head to the Hindi god. "If that's the case, I'll make sure that the cow's punishment is silent."

"Very well," Vishnu smiled brightly and went back to his room.

He ignored Hakutaku's outraged screams that were soon muffled and went back to his blissful sleep. But before he fell asleep, the god wondered over something.

Since when the small demon that was travelling over the whole Asia had become such a confident demon that he could even hold his own against the (in)famous Hakutaku? That intrigued him and he decided that by the next morning, he'd follow the demon around to find more things about him.

And with those thoughts, he fell asleep.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

This was already the third day. He was slowly getting annoyed by this...

Hippocrates sighed heavily and shook his head. Why was it always him? And also, why was he the only one? Normally, he was accompanied by Asclepius so he wouldn't be all alone with the two Asians. But here he was. _Alone_.

In front of that triple damned door.

Hippocrates sighed once again and furrowed his brows as he observed the strange flower crown that was on the door handle. As a former physician, he knew his share of flowers and could name them without problem. And as someone who talked frequently with the god Apollo, he knew also the language of flowers.

As such, he was pretty intrigued in the person who had given a flower crown made of daffodils, gladioli and clematis to one of the Asians. He was pretty sure that it wasn't someone in the secret fanclub as they hadn't discussed about it in the last reunion. (Yes, Hippocrates went to those reunions. And yes, he was pretty ashamed by them. At least, he wasn't the only man)

"_I like your spirit_," he muttered under his breath. "How daring..."

"I must agree," a deep and familiar baritone assented.

Hippocrates jumped, startled by the sudden voice and he widened his eyes in surprise when he realised that the door had been opened and that the demon was looking at him with his poker face.

"Were you the one who put it?" Hōzuki asked with his habitual serious tone.

Hippocrates sighed and shook his head.

"I see," the demon cupped pensively his chin and clicked his tongue. "Maybe the cow will know it."

The Japanese went back in his room and Hippocrates scratched his neck. He didn't know why but dealing with the demon alone always made him nervous. Maybe because he was a demon. Who knows. He heard a door open and looked at the neighbouring room, surprised to find out that someone actually slept next to the two Asians.

Sleeping wasn't probably easy when those two always fought.

"Oh?" The stranger cocked his head and Hippocrates blinked.

Were those... Four arms?

"You must be Vishnu," he spoke calmly.

The god nodded, he was so tall that he had to bend a bit so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling. And that thing was pretty high too...

"Wouldn't it be easier if you took a smaller form?" The Greek asked with curiosity and the Hindi god smiled softly before he cocked his head.

"I wonder," he replied before he slowly shrunk until he had a more normal stature. "It feels a little bit overstuffed though it's easier to walk around..."

As Hippocrates had already had the same discussions with other gods, he kept quiet and nodded. Then, as he heard Hōzuki come back with a protesting Hakutaku, he sighed wearily and momentarily forgot about the god.

"Mr. Hōzuki, Mr. Hakutaku," he greeted politely.

"Geh, again an old man," the Chinese grimaced and immediately doubled over as the demon had punched brutally in his stomach.

"Didn't you promise yesterday that you'd be on your best behaviour?" Hōzuki nagged with a stern frown.

"There is it, the demon mother-in-law," Hakutaku groaned under his breath while the said demon mother-in-law creaked his knuckles loudly.

But before he could even punch the celestial beast, a loud and happy voice suddenly exclaimed something that froze them on their spot.

"So your name is Hōzuki!"

Vishnu was smiling brightly at the demon and Hippocrates blinked owlishly.

"You knew him?" He asked to the demon and was rewarded by a little shrug.

"In my youth, I travelled by the whole Asia and ended in India somewhere in-between. Vishnu-sama was kind enough to teach me some things before he told me where was the nearest Hell," Hōzuki didn't seem that touched by the memory and Hippocrates decided that it probably hadn't been an important memory for him.

But to his surprise, a small smile bloomed on the demon's lips and he greeted the god with a curt nod.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hakutaku suddenly said as he waved his hands madly in the air. "Are you seriously telling me that you met him and that's it? You didn't prank him? Or sent him in the Mortal Realm? Or..."

"I don't see why I would have done that, Hakubuta-san," Hōzuki shrugged and a brief smirk appeared on his face before he hid it swiftly. "Or is it one of your wishes? I could make it happen with you."

"No thank you," the celestial beast retorted icily. He scoffed and tried to regain his composure while Hippocrates widened his eyes.

That. That had been a pretty obvious sign of envy. Or it could be jealousy. Or Hippocrates could perfectly be interpreting too much the Chinese's actions.

"Zeus damn it," he muttered under his breath while the two Asians continued arguing under the god's watch. "Sekhmet is infecting me..."

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Michael folded his arms on his chest and pursed his lips. The two Asians were back with Hippocrates and the Hindi gods.

"There you are!" The archangel exclaimed as he gently pushed the two dark haired men towards the gigantic circular table. "We were waiting for you all!"

Vishnu raised his brows and his skin took a rather nice sky blue shade while his green eyes twinkled happily. "You were waiting for us? How nice!"

Agastya shook his head and jumped from his spot on Vishnu's shoulder. Michael didn't bat an eye at the diminutive size of the Hindi god and politely pointed their seats before he turned towards the two Asians.

"Hōzuki, Hakutaku," the occidental began with a serious tone. "I'm very sorry but I forgot to ask you if you were intolerant to something..."

"Do not worry, Michael-san," Hōzuki answered calmly while Hakutaku shrugged and walked with a frown to his seat (it was indicated by a small card with a lovely writing of his name on it). "The only thing I am intolerant to are stupid cows. Luckily there aren't many."

Hakutaku immediately turned his head to the demon and glared daggers at him. Noticing that, Michael tried to keep a straight face and looked directly at the celestial beast.

"What about you, Hakutaku?" He asked amiably.

"Nothing much," the Chinese shrugged and smiled foxily at them even if they both knew that it was forced. "Just to some senseless cockroach."

Hōzuki narrowed his eyes and sat suddenly on his chair, just next to Hakutaku's, before he leaned his two elbows on the table. He then turned his head to the Chinese and glared at him.

"I forgot to add that I'm intolerant to some hardheaded idiot," he drawled as if he was talking about the weather.

Hakutaku bristled like an enraged beast and gritted his teeth. "How funny~" he hissed with a mocking voice. "I also forgot to say that I'm intolerant to some terribly annoying mosquito..."

"Oh, that's right," the demon nodded his head and joined his hands. Everyone around him perfectly heard how his joints creaked loudly as he did so and Hakutaku merely glared harder at him. "I forgot to add the '_overly dumb pighead_'..."

"Really, Ghibli bastard," the Chinese hummed with an eerily happy smile. "You should stop being so forgetful~ Also, forgot to add '_Dead giveaway to stupidity_' to the list."

Hōzuki thumped his hand on the table, making some of the hosts jump in fright, and gritted his teeth while his eyes were literally thundering threateningly.

"Add those who yield to the mortal sins, then," he growled ominously.

"Then don't forget those who are slow to unbelievable degrees!" Hakutaku jumped to his feet and hit with his two hands the table.

"Of course," Hōzuki was standing too now. "As we shouldn't forget those who are surprisingly alive after all those eons of bad behaviour!"

"As should those who have reckless minds!" The celestial beast was now shouting at mere inches from the demon's straight face and someone in the room gasped in emotion.

It was Sekhmet, she was sitting next to Horus and Vishnu, with a camera in her hands and was religiously following what was happening between her newfound obsession.

"Simple minded bacteria!" Hōzuki hollered and Hakutaku was swift in his answer.

"Asocial demon!" But just as he said that, his eyes widened in horror and he put his hands on his mouth while letting a defeated whine pass through his lips. "DAMN YOU, GHIBLI FREAK!"

"It is my win," Hōzuki nodded while he sat once again in his chair. "Now, let's eat."

And without further ado, they began to eat.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

"What in the sweet Anubis' hell happened?" Sekhmet muttered with a stupefied face.

"I think that we just assisted to their habitual courting," a man wearing big glasses on his crooked nose answered. He was wearing modern clothes unlike the other Egyptian gods around him and Horus sighed heavily while munching quietly his bagel.

"Thanks Rah you finally arrived, Thoth," he muttered through his eating. "I was slowly going mad with no knowing what was going with those two."

Thoth made a small face (as he clearly didn't like seeing the other god eating with his mouth open) and idly scratched his left eyebrow. "Well," he drawled as he began to clean his glasses. "Those two clearly know each other since a long time and can be relaxed together. I assume that they share a room?"

Sekhmet nodded vividly and her eyes gleamed with the all familiar light. Serket, who was eating next to an Indian shaman, sighed softly and glanced at the source of all of this commotion.

The two Asians were still eating quietly, Hakutaku grumbling from time to time while Hōzuki ate silently and graciously.

"Then," Thoth's voice startled Serket from her observations and she looked at the Egyptian god of knowledge. "I can also assume that those two have a long story behind them. If they are not already a couple, they will be after this week."

"You said it!" A blonde goddess exclaimed from the other side of the table.

Michael raised a surprised brow and glanced at the Nordic goddess and then at the Egyptian group. At some seats to his right, Hippocrates facepalmed and blanched when he realised what day it was. His boss was supposed to arrive today.

And he wasn't at the airport. He seriously had had enough of being the gofer.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Asclepius yawned loudly and he lazily covered his mouth with his hand. Small tears appeared and he rubbed them absentmindedly. He was bored out of his mind and was already regretting leaving Hippocrates' side. (Seeing that old friend get so flustered whenever he heard Sekhmet gushing about the two Asians was funny as hell)

The god stretched his limbs and straightened his toga as it was slowly slipping over his shoulders. And revealing maybe too much skin for his liking. As he clipped the golden brooch expertly, Asclepius heard a distant clapping and frowned. There he was.

"Pius~" a familiar and deep voice called.

Asclepius sighed heavily and raised slowly his hand to greet the other with a lazy wave.

"Father," he said tersely. "How was your travel?"

"It was fantastical, nerve-wracking, rattling, annoying yet exciting and a lot of more adjectives," his father retorted as he dropped his luggage at his feet.

The other god raked his fingers through his really long chocolate hair and narrowed briefly his chestnut eyes before he smiled brightly at him. "What about you, Pius? Nothing special to say about the lectures?"

Asclepius shrugged and took hold of his father's luggage while he grunted a vague answer.

"For the moment, nothing memorable," he finally said as they exited the airport. They walked to the flying horses that Zeus had rented to the Catholic God for the special occasion and waited for their turn. "You just missed eight lectures. Jesus' was interesting to say but that was it. Nothing that we don't know."

"I see," his father hummed while he took out of his chiton a pair of sunglasses and put in on his nose. His golden necklaces chimed softly as he moved and Asclepius observed from the corner of his eyes how the jewellery shined with the sunlight.

His father had always been like that. Always grabbing everyone's eyes without even trying and being in the centre of attention. Not that Asclepius minded, as a doctor he preferred the quietness that came with being unknown. And as even his rod was always confused with Hermes', he was a god really ignored.

"You're as gloomy as ever, Pius," his father commented as he ruffled his chocolate hair that was so similar to his.

They actually looked the same and Asclepius had frequently been confused with his father until he decided to follow the roman's way of living and cut his hair short. And as he had rather liked the success of his curly tresses with the Roman goddess, Asclepius had never changed it. Even if his father liked to fuss about it, saying that it looked better long.

"You must be tired by the travel," the smaller god stated as he calmly swatted his father's hand. "Let's go to the hotel and make sure that we're prepared for today's conference."

"Yeah!" His father acquiesced and put his arm around his son's neck. "Let's do that! But first, how about some father-son time bonding?"

Asclepius made a face and suddenly remembered Hōzuki's face whenever the latter had to deal with Hakutaku's nonsensical behaviour.

"Father," he said with a stern voice almost identical to the demon's. "We'll go to the hotel, you'll prepare your speech and you will absolutely not get away from it._ Or else_..."

His father gulped loudly and slowly took a step back.

"O-okay?" He spluttered weakly.

Once they were on their horses and that he was sure that his father couldn't see his face, Asclepius let a satisfied smile bloom on his lips.

Hōzuki was a damn genius in dealing with idiots like his father. (And Hakutaku)

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Hōzuki tsk-ed and he put the pamphlet of today's lecture back on the table. They had finished their breakfast minutes ago and Michael had given those pamphlets with a wry smile at everyone. Strangely, the people around the demon didn't even meet his eyes and that surprised him a bit.

What had happened to make them so awkward?

He heard Hakutaku shift next to him and do glanced at the idiot. He was furrowing his brows, his red pendant chiming softly while he played with it absentmindedly.

"So that bastard is going to give a lecture today," the demon heard faintly before he decided to annoy the Chinese.

"Hakubuta-san," he called and to his satisfaction the other reacted.

Immediately, the idiot frowned and gritted his teeth harshly while he raised his eyes from the pamphlet to glare at him.

"Could you stop with that degrading nickname?" He asked through his gritted teeth.

Hōzuki widened his eyes in mock surprise and cupped pensively his chin while he flattened the pamphlet on the table with his other hand.

"Is that so, Hakubuta-san?" He drawled and he saw with satisfaction that the idiot had flinched. His annoyance was now so great that he was shuddering with kill intent.

It went without saying that the demon quite enjoyed that sight.

"Yet I'm sure that you'd enjoy hearing that '_degrading nickname'_ as you put it by someone else's voice. How about a woman?" He proposed as he tilted his head pensively.

Hakubuta frowned and bit his lips. The idiot touched his pendant, probably to calm himself and Hōzuki slightly stretched his lips into a sneer.

"A woman?" The Chinese finally said with a suspicious frown.

"Yes," Hōzuki nodded and took his phone to look at his contact. Then, once he found the picture that went with the woman that he had in his mind. "Isn't she perfect for you?"

"GEH!" A river of blood erupted from the celestial beast's eyes and everyone in the room hunched closer, curious about the identity of the woman who had succeeded in manifesting such a reaction from the Chinese. "MY EYES, MY MIND! YOU, GHIBLI FREAK, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh?" The demon widened his eyes in surprise and put his phone on the table. "Didn't she please you? I guess you must prefer Gozu's type then. I'll call her tonight..."

"Anything but that!" Hakubuta screeched and Hōzuki tsk-ed.

And here he was, about to call the over affectionate cow lady. He stood up, snapping his fingers once and the idiot stopped spouting curses at him to narrow his eyes.

"I guess that I'll have to look elsewhere to find the perfect woman for you, Hakubuta-san," he commented while he walked towards the exit.

The Chinese narrowed his eyes even more until they were almost closed.

"Uh?" He scrunched his nose in disbelief and shook his head. "Like you're going to do that!"

Hōzuki stopped walking and took a deep breath. He pinched his nose and scoffed softly.

"How rude," he retorted once his mind was back on his tracks. "I was going to fetch her in the human realm right now. You can come along, Hakubuta-san, if you don't believe me..."

The idiot's nostrils flared and he punched hard the table before he stood and stalked to the demon's side. "If that's the case," Hakubuta sneered once he was next to him. "I'll come to see it!"

"Very well, Hakubuta-san," Hōzuki nodded sternly and opened the doors. "You will be the one to pay the fares then?"

The Chinese winced and assented through his gritted teeth.

It went without saying that Hōzuki was proud of himself.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

The first thing that Asclepius noticed when they got to the hotel was the silence. It was heavy and there was some sort of uneasiness that hung in the air. The god furrowed his brows and swiftly dropped his father's luggage to go fetch Hippocrates. The old Greek would probably know what had happened to give such a bad vibe in the habitually heartwarming hotel. Also, he could pinpoint a small dryness in the atmosphere and it looked like something that only an Egyptian god could do. Maybe Sekhmet had finally snapped and had tried to force those two Asians to mate in front of everyone at breakfast.

Asclepius blinked and tried to hide his smile at that thought.

It that had really happened, it would be really a pity that he didn't get to see it. He was actually intrigued in who topped.

He heard his father hum lightly behind him and turned to look at him. The older god was pursing his lips, a small pout progressively taking his hold on his face.

"Seems like Horus got mad," he commented idly before shrugging. "Whatever, let's get prepared."

Asclepius nodded hesitantly and followed his father in silence. His green eyes darkened in worry and he wondered what could have triggered such a reaction from the normally calm god. (Come on, Horus had endured four lectures with Eir gushing about the two Asians by his side. He wasn't that easy to anger...)

As they walked, Asclepius bobbed his head pensively and didn't really notice the people walking in the corridor until he actually walked into someone.

"Oh, sorry," he said quietly before he blinked. "Serket."

"Asclepius," the Egyptian goddess bowed her head graciously, her scorpion coiffure moving slightly before she straightened her back and glanced at the luggage in his arms. "I see that you went to fetch your father."

Asclepius groaned in a vague agreement and he moved his chin to discreetly point at the other Greek god who was now strolling away with a small smile.

"I did," he said tersely before remembering the tension in the hotel. "What happened with Horus? Father said that he was angry..."

"Apollo did?" Serket raised a surprised brow and smiled slightly before she nodded. "Horus kicked a fuss when Serket knocked off his orange juice on Thoth and Thoth riposted by sicking a baboon on her. It ended with a battle between all the Egyptians and they are now consigned in their rooms."

"Really?" Asclepius shook his head and smiled before he laughed happily at the other gods' actions. "What provoked Sekhmet enough to blow her fuse?"

"Ah..." The woman bit her lip nervously and let out a small sigh. "She wanted to go to the Mortal Realm and Horus refused so she insisted. And ended knocking that glass of juice..."

"But why did she want to go there?" He was honestly perplexed by that. Sekhmet was a goddess and as such was powerful enough to influence the world by her presence alone. A god couldn't go out there without a proper reason.

Serket laughed nervously and hid her face with her hand. "She wanted to tail the two lovebirds," was her muffled and ashamed answer.

Asclepius rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He opened his mouth, ready to retort something witty about the Egyptian goddess' mindset when he suddenly froze.

"_Ooh_?" A familiar deep voice drawled with amusement. "Two lovebirds? So something did happen, Pius!"

The toga wearing god grunted and ignored his father. The latter was smiling brightly at Serket and had put his arm around Asclepius' neck.

"Well, well, well~" Apollo cooed happily. "It seems that you have a lot to tell me, Pius!"

This time, Asclepius face palmed and Serket made a wry smile. She had this bad feeling that always came whenever something really bad had happened.

_'Is it what Sekhmet would call the apparition of an antagonist?_' She idly wondered while she silently watched the two men leave to their room.

She shrugged and went to her own room. Apollo had always liked the pretty things and she was pretty sure that he would go after one of the Asians. Now, the only thing that was left to do was to find who would become his new prey.

She was actually a bit excited to find it out...

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Hōzuki and Hakutaku came back when Apollo's lecture ended. The demon was wearing a hat that covered his horn while the celestial beast was mumbling something that nobody could understand in Chinese. And, strange as it may sound they were both wearing the same black T-shirt with the name "Bioparco" written on it with simple but elegant trousers.

"I swear that I'll get you back," Hakutaku muttered darkly as they walked to their seats while Apollo left the stage with a little hop.

"I sincerely doubt it, Hakubuta-san," Hōzuki retorted calmly and he sat with a regal air. "But it is such a pity that you couldn't get that lovely girl's phone..."

Hakutaku frowned and glared at the demon even more. His teeth gritted loudly and he took the demon by his T-shirt so their noses were almost touching.

"For the last time," he hissed threateningly while Hōzuki didn't even blink. "Stop trying to pair me with animals! And that camel was clearly male!"

"Oya?" Hōzuki cocked his head and a smug smirk stretched his lips. "Is that so, Hakubuta-san? You must have been quite close to that camel to have figured it out... "

Hakutaku rolled his eyes with aggravation and sighed heavily. "Whatever," he muttered gloomily as he flopped over his chair and pouted childishly. "I give up. You're just a Ghibli bastard and that's it." He then looked around him, meeting Eir's gleaming eyes and scrunched his nose before he glanced at the stage. Asclepius was cleaning the leftovers of what had probably been a sacrifice and the Chinese sighed again. "At least I missed that lecture."

Hōzuki hummed faintly and he stretched pensively his fingers.

"Seems like there is always some good that comes from the bad experiences," he drawled quietly.

The celestial beast shrugged and they both stayed quiet. Strangely the silence between them wasn't heavy like it used to. Hakutaku closed his eyes, he was actually a bit tired after passing the whole morning visiting a zoo with the demon (and trying to escape from the demon's evil doings) and he had been woke up at three in the morning after all. He let out a tired sigh and felt his consciousness fade. And then, just as he heard the demon click his tongue softly, he was out like a light.

Hōzuki rolled his eyes and rubbed his eyelids when he heard the Chinese sigh next to him. Knowing the latter, he was probably falling asleep. And, as he had suspected, the demon soon felt the all familiar head fall over his shoulder. Hōzuki raised an intrigued eyebrow and glanced at the sleeping man. His face was scrunched like he was having a nightmare and the demon sighed before he raised a hand to put on the black tresses. Almost absentmindedly he began to ruffle the sleeper's hair and snorted softly when he caught a whiff of the floral fragrance of Hakutaku's shampoo.

He really smelled like Shangri-La.

The sound of a rattling chair shook Hōzuki from his strange thoughts about the celestial beast and the Chinese Heavens and he blinked slowly. Once he regained his thoughts, the demon glanced at the person who had just sat next to him and met two twinkling chestnut eyes. Hōzuki blinked another time.

That person was really... Flashy. And pretty. Almost as much as Minamoto no Yoshitsune.

"You weren't at the morning lecture," the stranger suddenly stated as he narrowed his chestnut eyes.

The demon didn't move, as he still had Hakutaku's head on his shoulder, and he simply nodded.

"Indeed," he agreed. "The subject didn't really impress me so I decided to go sightseeing."

The stranger pursed his lips and nodded reluctantly. Hōzuki frowned discreetly and tried to ignore how Hakutaku's breathing was tickling his neck. Once the idiot was up, he'll pummel him to death...

"Is that so," the chocolate haired man drawled before his lips curved in a cunning smile. "Did you like it? This place does have some fine sights after all~"

Hōzuki blinked and raised a perplexed brow. He didn't quite understand why the other had suddenly wiggled his eyebrows at him. The Occidentals were really strange and he simply didn't have the patience in him to try to decipher their actions.

"Ah," the demon ended saying calmly. "I really enjoyed the zoo."

"The zoo, eh?" The stranger commented while his eyes twinkled even more. "I bet you become a real beast in bed, isn't it?"

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

"Houston, we have a problem," Sekhmet muttered from the dark corner from which she had observed her favourite lovebirds since they arrived at the lecture hall.

Serket hummed quietly and raised her head from her notebook to look at her best friend.

"What is it, Sekhmet?" She asked while Thoth (who was sitting just at her left, Sekhmet being at her right) furrowed his brows and snorted loudly.

"The love rival appeared," the monocle wearing man commented with a little shrug.

"That prissy god also dared to hit on Hōzuki in Hakutaku's presence!" Sekhmet gritted her teeth and almost ripped the lecture pamphlet with her nails. "I'm going to sick a plague on him... Just you wait, Sun god or whatever, no one should intervene with them!"

Thoth tsk-ed and folded his arms on his chest while he stomped his foot loudly. "Don't do it," he said sternly. "Apollo is Horus' friend, you surely don't want to worsen your relationship with him further, right?"

Sekhmet dug her nails in her chair and ignored how the metal bended under the pressure exerted. "Horus be damned!" She hissed ominously. "Hōzuki belongs to Hakutaku as Hakutaku belongs to Hōzuki!"

"Oh?" Another voice suddenly commented happily. "Does this mean that Hōzuki is in couple with Hakutaku?"

"Of course he is!" Sekhmet exclaimed while the second lecturer appeared on the stage. She turned around to glance at the person who had just made the comment. "They are an item, you know?"

"Really?" Vishnu tilted his head and his headdress chimed softly. "If that is the case, I should congratulate them..." He smiled happily and clasped his hands loudly, startling Thoth who had been listening to the lecturer. "That's it! Tomorrow night, I'll make a banquet to celebrate their marriage!"

"Marriage?" Thoth actually stopped listening to the lecture and widened his eyes in surprise. "Who said anything about marriage?"

"I do," Vishnu shrugged and cupped his chin pensively. "I consider Hōzuki as one of my children. Of course, I want to be the one to marry them!"

"Let's do it, let's do it!" Sekhmet acquiesced exitedly.

Thoth pinched his nose and sighed wearily. "Oi, oi," he muttered but no one heard him. Or listened to him. "Are you even sure that they are a couple?"

But nobody cared about that. And as such, the gods began planning the wedding.

* * *

**ᕙ(눈‸눈‶)ᕗ**

* * *

**Day Three. Outcome of today's lectures?**

Apollo was actually pretty interested in Hōzuki because he had heard so many things about the demon and yet had never met him.

Michael stopped caring about Selhmet's nonsense. As did Hippocrates. That relieved them from a lot of stress.

Vishnu asked Gabriel to help him with the banked and called Raphael to be the wedding singer. Sekhmet is having a field day (as is Serket. But more discreetly).

Asclepius went to bed really early because dealing with his father was too much. However he had to woke up to open the door to a pretty drunk Apollo that had been (as said the god) ignored by a hottie Japanese. Asclepius merely smirked at him.

At the end of the second lecture, Hōzuki slapped Hakutaku so hard that the Chinese didn't even wake up and ended embedded in a wall. Jesus helped him get out of there and Hakutaku tried to avenge himself by mixing hot sauce in Hōzuki's soup. The demon didn't like it at all and proved it by spitting it on the celestial beast's face.

They once again fought until they fell asleep.

* * *

**I swear that once I have the time to, I'll put a small resume for the new gods (mostly Vishnu and Agastya). But until then, you can always google it.**

**Next chapter:** Wedding crashers?

**Reviews are more than welcome. (Helps writing faster too...)**


	5. Fourth Day: Part I

**And here I am, with more HakuOni/Hoohaku for all of you! I'm sorry that it took so many time but, alas, tis a bad time for me. So many things to do IRL and so many to write... And Because the Fourth Day is a really really long day, I had to cut it into two chapters. Here's the first part! (Doesn't have a lot of fluff in it and I'm very sorry but I couldn't find the place to put it...) And this isn't related but the other day I saw Physalis fruits. I couldn't help it and bought them... What has Hōzuki done to me?**

**Also, I realised the other day something simply Amazing. When I posted the first chapter, I didn't even expect it to be read or even reviewed. I got three reviews and they were enough to make me happy (like really happy). And now at the fifth chapter, I got nineteen. I can't believe it. You are all awesome. Same for the people who put this story in their favourites and/or alerts. Who would have thought that this puny story would be liked.**

**And this closes my tearful moment. Let's go the Anon's answers:**

**Guest:** Well, I tried it with my story "Awkwardness" so I guess that Hōzuki can indeed confess without being OOC. It was funny to write too.

**Anon**: Sometimes, I even find that I didn't put enough. Like this chapter, I had to cut it in two parts. If Hōzuki and Hakutaku didn't banter, I think that this story would lose something. I don't know, maybe it's just me. As for the gods or goddess preaching about same sex marriage, from what I've read in those different mythologies, there is almost every time a myth about that. Or some god changing sex. Strange really. But let's just say that in a perfect world (read Heavens) nothing of that matters.

**Aki**: Thank youuuuuu! I'll keep writing, no worries. (Just when I find the time to...)

**Doodo**: Yeah, I really wonder too. Who will top? Apollo has indeed a really pretty face. I got inspired of his design from the manga "Olympus". Those drawings are simply gorgeous.

**Fangirl Anon**: Will I throw Apollo as Hakutaku's love rival? I wonder, wouldn't that be too cliche? Sorry but he won't end with a pitiable end. I love that meddling god too much for that, same for Sekhmet. Top Hōzuki is sexy, indeed. Also, you'll probably find out who tops in the fifth day. Probably though.

**Amatsuki w:** Thanks! (to be honest, I don't really have a plot in mind...)

**Well, let's cut the mindless chitchat and get to the point, here's the chapter and it will have a lot of new characters in it. But not all of them are OC. So rejoice, I'll soon stop adding new OC. Also, I didn't proofread this chapter so it's surely full of errors. Just tell me if you see any of them and I'll correct them later.**

**What else? Yomi is the name of the Japanese Hell. I think. (Well, I use that term like that in this fanfic.) Also, I'll try to write the next part sometimes during this week. Maybe Thursday. Maybe.**

* * *

The Great King of Hell Enma was an important person in Yomi. He was known (almost) worldwide by his gigantic stature and his loud and terrifying voice. But above everything else, Enma was also a man with a heart made of gold and as such he really and dearly... missed his private secretary. Enma rolled a pen between his fingers and pouted with a bored face. Now that Hōzuki wasn't by his side, the Great King noticed many little things that he would have never had.

Like how his hellions tended to do a lax job. Or like himself tended to relax too much during the weekly reunion with the other kings of Hell.

But that didn't really matter at the moment. Because, right now, the Great King Enma was in trouble. Or rather, he was getting the feeling that trouble was coming.

Why?

It all began with a simple visit.

Enma furrowed his bushy eyebrows and pursed his lips into a pout while he read another time the letter that he had just received. The messenger, a hybrid, half man and half eagle whose hair was red feathers that fell graciously over his (equally feathered) back, held his insistent gaze with his eagle eyes.

"Uuuuh..." The Great King licked his dry lips and he rubbed pensively his beard. "Garuda-kun, right?"

The half-man, half-eagle nodded sternly and his feathers ruffled a bit when Enma sighed heavily and began to knead his temples.

"Your... Master isn't kidding?" Enma insisted.

Garuda blinked owlishly and he cocked his head. The Great King of Yomi immediately hid his face behind his hands and gushed over how adorable a grown man with feathers in lieu of hair could be and how that same man could rip his head off if he saw him gush at his cuteness (Enma knew Garuda from long ago and he also knew that the messenger was a lot like Hōzuki-kun. They really didn't like being called cute).

Some seconds passed and Enma glanced at the hybrid once his gushing attack stopped. The man was nodding lazily at him and that was enough to make every colour flush from Enma's face.

"Y-you mean Hō-Hōzuki-kun... and Hakutaku..." The poor old king said weakly. "They are... They are going to get... _**married**_ tomorrow?"

Another lazy nod.

Enma's breath hitched.

"A-and it's going to be your master who will host the ceremony?" This time, the great King's voice was firmer.

Nod.

Enma's brown eyes narrowed and he suddenly slammed his hand on his desk. The sound echoed in his vast room but Garuda didn't flinch. His red feathers merely ruffled a bit and he slowly began to brush them back.

"This is a blasphemy!" Enma roared and his robes billowed behind him as he exited the court, Garuda following him like a chick. "How can that senile god office Hōzuki-kun's marriage! I won't allow it!"

The Great King of Yomi's steps echoed loudly as he stomped his way to the canteen where some of his hellions were and he opened loudly the doors. They slammed open with a startling bang and Enma stood there, his eyes blazing thunders and his fists on his hips.

Garuda stood at mere steps from him, his red eyes observing him quietly.

"You!" Enma thundered as he pointed one of his fingers at one of his hellions. "You'll be my substitute while I'm away for some really important business, is that clear?"

The hellion merely blinked and let his lettuce fall back on its plate. Then, the hellion nodded and bowed with respect.

"I'll do my best to run Hell like you, Enma-sama!"

Enma harrumphed, satisfied by the hellion's answer and he promptly stalked out of the canteen. Faint steps followed him as he proceeded walking and he ignored them. Until he heard the familiar sweet and feminine voice.

"Enma-sama! What happened? It isn't like you to leave Hell when Hōzuki-sama isn't here..."

The king of hell stopped walking and furrowed his eyebrows while he glanced down at the woman with green eyes. His brown eyes suddenly teared up and he fell loudly on his knees.

"Okō-chan!" He whined like a little child while the poor demoness stood there with a small sweat drop. "It's Hōzuki-kun!"

"Hōzuki-sama?" Okō raised her eyebrows in surprise and she pursed her lips in worry. "Did something happen to him?"

Enma sniffed loudly and he nodded softly while wiping the small tears from his eyes.

"Yes," he said once he stopped sniffing. "Something of the utmost importance that requires my presence in the occidental heavens happened so until I'm back, you'll take Hōzuki-kun's role and help my substitute. I'm sure you'll do fine!"

Okō frowned and she tried to protest, to say that the King of Hell was needed in Hell and that he shouldn't leave Yomi. However, she also wanted Hōzuki to be back safely from whatever had happened in Occident. Thus, the demoness closed briefly her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Very well, Enma-sama," she finally answered with her soft voice. "But you should take guards with you. You wouldn't want to be delayed from what is happening in Occident if you were to be attacked during the travel, right?"

Enma frowned and he nodded pensively.

"It is right," he accorded while he munched pensively on his lips. "I guess I'll ask the Karasu Tengu to come with me then."

The demoness nodded reluctantly and she clasped suddenly her hands on her chest.

"But Enma-sama," she exclaimed with a worried expression. "You should do it quickly because Minamoto no Yoshitsune is going to leave Yomi for three days beginning today, and only him has the authority to give you a guard of Karasu Tengus..."

The Great King of Hell widened his eyes in surprise and he looked with incredulity at the demoness.

"Yoshitsune is leaving Yomi today? But... Why?" He asked with a voice full of disbelief. Then, Enma furrowed his bushy eyebrows and he gnawed pensively on his lips. "If Hōzuki-kun and Yoshitsune aren't in Yomi, it wouldn't do if I were to leave too! Nobody would be here to apply the law! That's really bad, Okō-chan! We need to stop Yoshitsune!"

Okō nodded and, after a swift glance at Garuda's inexpressive face, she straightened her sash and pulled the Great King's hand.

"We should make a visit to Minamoto no Yoshitsune then," she stated softly.

Enma acquiesced vividly and he began to walk faster, pulling the demoness behind him as she couldn't follow his steps. Garuda blinked owlishly and he quickly spread his arms, the latter morphing into wings so he could follow easily the two Japanese.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Minamoto no Yoshitsune wasn't a proud man. In his human life, he had been a warrior, a samurai and a tactician. He had been loved too. Then, when he died and ended in Hell (not that it surprised him. He had killed a lot of men during his short life), he ended being the head of the Karasu Tengu police. Once again, it didn't really bother him. Minamoto no Yoshitsune, as said before, had been a tactician and as such, he could see the utility of putting him in such a situation. (Also he had this knack of always being loved by his superiors without even trying so it helped being the superior. Nobody to be jealous of him like that)

So, as we already stated it, Minamoto no Yoshitsune wasn't a proud man. He ended with a high placed job because they needed him, not because he wanted to boast about it. He had a lot of women taking care of him, not that he wanted to. Well, it was pleasing to be loved so it wasn't like he was all against it. (And he sure as hell wasn't going to talk about that when Hōzuki-san was around. That demon could be scary...)

But even if Minamoto no Yoshitsune wasn't proud, there were still some things that could tick him off. Or rather, hurt his pride.

"I'm sorry but I must refuse," he said sternly. His grey eyes darkened when he saw his guest frown and the latter's ears drop.

Yoshitsune wasn't a novice when it concerned manipulation and he could already see where this was going.

"Really?" the reporter sighed sadly while his ears were dropping miserably on his small and round face. "That's too bad, nya... I was sure that this article would have been so great..."

Yoshitsune didn't falter and he folded quietly his arms on his chest, his white kimono rustling softly. He remembered the monks' teaching about patience and forgiveness but that still couldn't appease his temper. What the puny reporter had suggested had really annoyed him.

But Yoshitsune was against letting his anger get the better of him so he settled on reading the reports that his second had given him previously. He needed to archive everything before he left for his flight and Yoshitsune didn't want to leave the police running wild without him.

"At least, tell the readers how you feel about it~" the reporter pleaded as he rolled on his back and began playing with a small speck of dust.

Having finished reading the reports, Yoshitsune stretched a hand and took a small bunny apple. He ate absentmindedly, his dot eyebrows slightly furrowed as he considered his answer. Knowing the trashy reporter, the latter would evidently change whatever he said to go with his article. And Yoshitsune didn't want that.

Thus, he simply stood and walked quietly to the shoji, opening it while he turned his head to look at the nekomata.

"Please, I must ask you to take your leave as I have to prepare for an important travel," Yoshitsune politely required.

He really hoped that this was enough to make the reporter understand that his presence wasn't needed here anymore. But to the police head's surprise, the nekomata's reaction was a whole lot powerful. His golden eyes widened in horror, his pupils being reduced to thin slits and he opened his mouth in a telltale of pure horror while he cowered under the small table where Yoshitsune's reports were laying. The former samurai raised his dot eyebrows and he swiftly turned his head to assess what had scared the cat so much.

Yoshitsune gulped loudly and he felt a cold shiver run on his back. Indeed, it was scary.

"**Minamoto no Yoshitsune**!" The Great King of Hell's voice echoed ominously in the beautiful house and Yoshitsune almost quivered in his pants. Almost.

"Yes, sir?" he enquired politely as he fell on one knee and bowed politely his head.

It was really rare for Enma to visit him by himself. Habitually, it was Hōzuki who travelled the long way to his house and talked about their work. But then, the demon was away in a congress of sorts and Enma didn't trust anyone else as much as Hōzuki. Yoshitsune nodded to himself and prepared himself for a long talk about the new regulations that he had prepared for the Karasu Tengu and that Hōzuki had planned on discussing once he came back from Occident.

Nonetheless, that didn't explain why the King of Yomi's eyes were glaring holes at him. Nor why was Okō and the messenger of the Hindi god Vishnu behind him.

Yoshitsune swiftly stood up and observed everyone before sighing softly.

"Why don't you come in, Enma-sama?" he proposed quietly. "Okō-san and Garuda-san too, of course."

Yoshitsune, ever the perfect host, quickly made sure that everyone was comfortably settled and gave them tea as well as sweets before he turned his eyes to Enma and his face became serious.

"Enma-sama," he said with a form voice. "What can I do for you?"

The Great King of Hell took a deep breath and began to talk.

No one noticed the cat hiding under the table taking notes of everything that was being mentioned. When they stopped talking and Enma's temper finally receded, Yoshitsune sighed heavily and he massaged softly his forehead, taking care of not disturbing the flower on it.

"If it is like this," he commented with a small frown. "I'll be your personal guard, Enma-sama, along with two Karasu Tengu. We should hurry, the flight will depart in less than a hour..."

Enma furrowed his eyebrows and he pursed his lips in worry.

"But! But!" He exclaimed as he flailed his arms like a little child. "I never packed up by myself! It's Hōzuki-kun who always does it!"

"Don't worry, Enma-sama," Okō immediately reassured him by putting a hand on his shoulder. As he was still sitting and she was standing up, she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes. "I'll help you."

Garuda cleared his throat calmly and everyone looked at him in surprise. He had been so quiet until then that they had forgotten about him. The Hindi god's feathers rustled slightly while he pointed at himself with one of his hands. His lips stretched over his sharp yet straight teeth and he nodded softly his head.

"I see," Yoshitsune commented as he cupped his chin pensively. "It would indeed be a better idea. Thank you very much for proposing it, Garuda-san. If we use that way of travel, we'll get there faster."

"That's really great!" Okō clasped her hands and she smiled brightly at Garuda. "But are you sure that you'll be able to transport everyone? Enma-sama is a great person with a big body after all."

"And we have someone else from Shangri-La who will join us," Yoshitsune added calmly. "Won't that slow you down?"

Garuda merely smirked and his hair ruffled even more while he stretched his arms, his powerful muscles flexing. (That was enough to convince everyone and make Yoshitsune jealous)

"Let's go then!" Enma exclaimed with conviction.

And with that being said, everyone left the room, Garuda being the last one. He glanced at the table where the reporter was still hiding and his eagle eyes narrowed threateningly before he closed sternly the sliding door.

Meanwhile, the nekomata smirked for himself and he pawed happily his phone.

"An incoming marriage between Yomi and Shangri-La," he whispered happily. "That will be the best article of the century, nyah!"

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Even though he was someone who tended to sleep really late no matter what was the occasion, Hakutaku woke up really early that day. He didn't even know why.

He just woke up, his brain already working at full power and the celestial beast sighed heavily. Of course, he had already taken a nap previously so his body didn't need as much sleep as habitually. Thus, here he was at three in the morning in a small hotel room with a demon sleeping silently by his side.

Hakutaku turned over and he scrunched his face when he realised that like that he could faintly see the demon's face. The latter was sleeping soundlessly, his face relaxed for once as it was always scrunched whenever they were arguing and they always did that when they were together.

Hakutaku sighed softly and he closed his eyes. At least like that he didn't have to see that annoying face. He faintly remembered those icy grey eyes, that small mouth with little fangs that could latter the harshest words to anyone without a care to the world, those hands that hit even harder than his words. The demon was harsh and rude. But he also had another side, lighter too. Like how enthusiast he could become when it concerned exotic animals. Or how he always wanted to pet fluffy animals. The other day, Hōzuki had stopped for two hours in a petting zoo just so he could pet a koala.

Hakutaku's lips quirked up and he tried to conceal an amused laugh. But as he remembered that straight faced demon petting a koala, he just couldn't hold it and he began laughing loudly, tears of hilarity running over his face as he hit his pillow. He laughed a big more and suddenly froze when he remembered that he wasn't alone in the bedroom. Turning slowly his head towards the demon, Hakutaku let out a relieved sigh when he saw that the other was still sleeping.

"Looks like even an earthquake wouldn't wake you up," the Chinese commented mockingly.

The demon continued sleeping soundlessly and Hakutaku smiled with mirth. He got out of his bed and sat on the ground, leaning his chin on the demon's mattress. His eyes observed attentively the sleeper's face and those eyebrows that were for once relaxed.

"Look at that," Hakutaku drawled with amusement as he laughed softly. "The Demonic Sleeping Beauty! Who will be the suicidal prince who will kiss her and loose his soul?"

He huffed softly and observed once more the demon's face before his lips stretched into a mocking smirk.

"Sleeping so defenceless is like an invitation, you know?" He commented while he took a pen that was on the nightstand between the two beds. "And it would be rude of me to ignore it, right?"

The demon continued sleeping and Hakutaku's smirk widened evilly.

"_Riiiight_~" he hummed happily before approaching the pen to the demon's face.

Then, because Hakutaku wanted to stay alive and didn't like being attacked by an angry demon (and he was pretty sure that the demon would attack at the very moment he realised what he had done to his face), the celestial beast quickly changed into his formal wear (as today was the day of his lecture) and left the room without a sound.

He closed quietly the door behind him and almost froze when he noticed that he was facing someone that he knew. That he knew and hated too.

"If it isn't Ahollon," Hakutaku drawled with despise.

"Hakutaku," the Greek god saluted with a bright smile. His hair was shining brightly in the dark corridor and the Chinese promptly raised a hand to protect his sensible eyes from the brilliant god. (Pun not intended, Hakutaku despised him like no one else. Even the demon was preferable to the Greek idiot) "I see that you left your roommate alone... Care to step aside so I can enter?"

"No," Hakutaku simply said. "I'd hate to have blood on my sheets."

"So that little demon is indeed feisty," Apollon smirked and his green eyes twinkled mysteriously. "Did you mark him yet?"

The Chinese pursed his lips and remembered the drawing that he had left on the demon's face. He shrugged and stretched his lips into a all knowing smirk. One that would have aggravated the Ghibli freak so much that he'd have ended kicking him in the stomach.

"I just did," he answered and his eyes narrowed in a silent dare to the god.

Apollon laughed softly and his hair shined even more as he swiftly turned over one foot so he faced the door that Hakutaku was leaning against.

"Is that so," he drawled happily. "I'll wait until he's recomposed himself if that's the case..."

Hakutaku clicked his tongue in aggravation and he suddenly remembered that he had still the pen in his pocket. He quickly dug it out and threw it to the Greek.

"Here," the celestial beasy said calmly while he masterfully hid his amusement. "Give it back to him, he'll appreciate it a lot-_mon_~"

Apollo smiled brightly at him, watching the celestial beast leave and the Greek god glanced briefly at the pen in his hand before he snorted softly.

"Yeah, right," he commented in the empty corridor as he leaned his back against the Japanese's room. "Like I'd be stupid enough to believe that. You're getting soft, Hakutaku..."

The god twirled the pen around his fingers and he smiled softly as his eyes became vacant.

"Seems like my idyll will soon be ready," he hummed happily and he began walking into the empty corridor before he stopped in front of a closed door.

He knew that nobody used that room yet and as such, the door could be easily opened. Apollon barged into the bedroom calmly, his green eyes assessing everything quietly before they became once again vacant. Once his vision ended, the god walked with confidence towards one of the beds and he took out of his chiton a sheet of paper. Apollon quickly wrote his message with Hakutaku's pen and hid the paper under the pillow.

"Don't disappoint me, loverboy," Apollon chuckled softly as he closed the door and left the corridor.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

That morning, Hippocrates decided against waking the two Asian. He had already seen the Chinese, Hakutaku, in the breakfast room and the old Greek supposed that the Japanese was probably somewhere in there too. Except that he wasn't.

"Did something happen to young Hōzuki?" Vishnu asked quietly, his eyebrows furrowed in worry as they all sat at the table.

Hakutaku was eating regally next to the archangel Michael and they were both talking about Marco Polo as they had both met him when he was alive. But even if he wasn't next to them, the Chinese could still hear Sekhmet's annoyed growl.

"I'm sure it's because of that dandy idiot," she gnarled angrily and broke a scone with her bare hands.

Thoth sighed heavily and he munched pensively on his cereal bar as he considered that theory.

"But then," he finally said once his mouth was empty. "Why would Apollo be here?"

Indeed, the Greek god was there, seating next to his son Asclepius who had a gloomy expression while his father chatted happily with a divinity from Africa.

"Maybe something else happened," Serket proposed as she pushed her empty boll and wiped politely her lips with a serviette. "We still don't know the Japanese way of marrying after all."

Horus nodded quietly and he eyed silently Hakutaku's face, noticing how the Chinese had suddenly flinched and how his eyes were now darting towards them with a strange expression.

"Did someone even tell them what is going on?" He asked calmly.

Vishnu pursed his lips and he scratched his scalp softly, his headdress chiming briefly.

"Now that I think about it..." He muttered pensively. "We didn't..."

Hippocrates rolled his eyes in exasperation and he sighed heavily. The old physician leaned his cheek against his hand and he closed his eyes. Those gods' chattering was slowly getting over his nerves and he was too old for that.

"Don't worry, my old friend," Hippocrates heard faintly and he perked his head, opening his eyes to notice that Apollo had stopped talking with the African god and was smiling slightly at him. "Everything will go well," the Greek god added while his son snorted loudly. "_For I've seen it._"

Hippocrates narrowed his eyes and he reluctantly nodded.

"If you say so, lord Apollo," he muttered softly.

They heard suddenly loud steps approaching and Hippocrates noticed Apollo's shit-eating grin.

"What is going on?" He inquired while he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nothing much," the god answered with a small shrug. "They will just discover something about those two..."

Suddenly, the doors opened abruptly, revealing a familiar demon whose face was scrunched in anger. His black hair was slightly ruffled from his little jog to the dining hall and everyone noticed how his habitual pale cheeks were slightly reddened. The demon was also huffing and his kimono wasn't as pristine as normally.

"_**Hakutaku-san**_," the demon said and his voice was more than enough to freeze everyone present. _**"A word, please**_."

Said man immediately reacted and tried to jump by one of the stained glasses. However, Michael wasn't having any of that as those windows were pricy and there was a recession out there. Thus, the Archangel swiftly grabbed the Chinese's white cheongsam and dropped him at the demon's feet.

"Thank you, Michael-san, it is much appreciated," the demon said suavely before his face darkened and he glared daggers at the celestial beast. "Now, Hakubuta, **_let's have a nice chat, shall we?_**"

"It's your fault!" Hakutaku immediately blurted out and everyone in the dining hall widened their eyes.

So they had had an argument!

"You were laying there, so defencelessly!" The Chinese added while Eir squeaked in happiness. Serket quickly took out her notebook and began writing everything down. "I had to do that!"

Apollo snorted discreetly and hid his mocking smirk behind his hands.

"So he wasn't lying when he said that he had marked him, huh?" He chuckled and Sekhmet's feline ears twitched.

She had heard that. Damn right, she had heard that and was actually celebrating Hakutaku's evident (for her) jealousy.

"But why in my face of all the places!" The demon inquired coldly as he flexed his hands, it was almost like he wanted to grab something to hit the celestial beast with. "Do you know how long it took to get it off?"

"Oh my sweet Odin," Eir squealed happily. "What did he use to mark him? Was it his lovejuices? Please tell me it was that!"

"Lovejuices?" Sekhmet repeated as she scrunched her nose. "Who uses that kind of expression at this time and age?"

"Well, I do," Eir puffed her cheeks and she frowned. "What would you say then?"

"I guess I'd say milk," Sekhmet pondered and Serket sighed heavily as she facepalmed discreetly. "How about you, Horus, Thoth?"

The two men flinched and they both frowned as it was evident that they didn't want to partake in that kind of discussion.

"Creampie!" was Horus' final and decisive answer.

Thoth widened his eyes in surprise and he gaped at his old friend.

"What?" the latter frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Something the matter?"

"No," Thoth was quick on his feet to recompose himself and he smiled politely at Horus. "I'd never have pegged you of all the gods to know that expression."

Horus shrugged.

And in the meantime, Hakutaku discovered that there was nothing that Hōzuki hated more than waking up to notice scribblings of a fake moustache on his face.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Later, when Hakutaku was preparing himself and waiting for his assistant that was supposed to arrive that morning, Hōzuki sat all alone in the dining hall that had been deserted in the meantime of his little fit. Now that he was calm, the demon was actually a bit ashamed of his behaviour and he massaged his temples. That week of cohabitation with the stupid cow was seeming more and more impossible as the days passed. They had already gotten to the point where Hōzuki had forgotten about his levelheadedness and had tried to kill the idiot in public.

He tsk-ed and heard someone take a seat in front of him. The demon ignored whoever it was and he continued eating quietly.

"There is he, the fiery beast, eating by himself," the person commented lightly.

Hōzuki huffed softly and he put down his fork and knife before he looked at the talker. Like he had thought, it was the Greek god from before.

"Apollo-sama," he greeted politely.

"Kishin Hōzuki," Apollo retorted with a mocking smile. "You're exactly the person that I was looking for..."

Hōzuki raised an intrigued eyebrow and he waited for the god to explain himself. Meanwhile, the Greek god merely smiled softly, his green eyes shining with an all familiar twinkle.

"As you probably already know," Apollo added with a small wave of his hand to point himself. "I am the god of medicine and arts."

"I am well aware of that, Apollo-sama," the demon stated calmly, his face expressing none of his feelings.

"But I am also an all seeing god," the brown haired man said with a knowing smile. "And I can see the future. As such I have something to tell you."

Hōzuki frowned slightly and he raised a hand to stop the god from continuing talking.

"The future," the demon repeated calmly. His voice had nonetheless an underlying of disbelief and Apollo snorted quietly as he was accustomed to such reaction from foreigners. "If that is the case, why should you tell me something?"

"Why?" The Greek god's smile widened until if was similar to the Cheshire cat's smile and he cocked his head to his right, his green eyes narrowing in mirth. "Because I'll need you in a near future, of course~"

Hōzuki's frown increased and he huffed discreetly before he bowed his head slightly.

"Very well," he relented. "What should I know?"

Apollo's smirk widened even more and he cackled happily before he swapped seats so he was sitting next to the demon. The god leaned over the Japanese's shoulder and he almost glued his mouth to the other's ear. Hōzuki widened his eyes in surprise, carefully hiding his want of pushing back the Greek and he let the shock of Apollo's message wash through him.

"That," Hōzuki stated quietly after some time to recompose himself, "wasn't expected at all."

"Indeed," hummed cockily Apollo as he twirled a brown strand of his hair around his finger.

The demon sighed heavily and he put two fingers on his forehead, trying to keep calm as he racked his mind to find a good way to deal with what was coming. Once he found it, he raised his head and glanced at the humming god seated at his right.

"And how will I help you in the future, Apollo-sama?" He inquired politely.

The Greek god smiled at him, his white teeth shining in an almost feral way at the Japanese while he suddenly stood and walked with a bounce in his steps towards the exit.

"When I'll need a Japanese from Yomi in my bed, I'll call you, Kishin Hōzuki-_chan_~" he exclaimed as he exited the dining hall.

Hōzuki frowned and he gritted his teeth. He was really regretting leaving his mace in Japan. Between the idiot cow and that cheeky Greek god, he was really missing his mace and how it could make those idiots stop annoying him.

The demon sighed heavily another time and he considered leaving to go listen to the idiot cow's lecture (not that he needed to as he had heard the other rehearse his lecture during their long flight. And the previous night too, now that he thought about it...) or leaving the occidental heavens to go explore Italy a bit more. He had always wanted to see the Tower of Pisa.

As he was deep in his thoughts, Hōzuki didn't notice the goddess that was standing in front of his table and the demon almost jumped to her throat when she coughed nervously.

"Oh," Hōzuki simply said, raising a curious eyebrow as he watched the goddess with the familiar scorpion headdress take the same seat that had taken Apollo previously. They were facing each other now and the demon inwardly sighed. It seemed that another pointless discussion would happen now.

And that cheeky Greek god didn't warn him. (Really, Hōzuki missed his mace so much right now.)

"Serket-sama," he greeted calmly.

"Mr. Hōzuki," the Egyptian goddess greeted back as calmly.

Hōzuki let his lips stretch into a small smile. The goddess was like him, they didn't like talking for nothing and they liked efficacy. He could see them being friends.

"May I help you?" he inquired, his nerves being soothed by the Egyptian's calm vibe.

"You may," Serket nodded and she clasped her hands on her lap, her dark eyes darting nervously everywhere except at the demon's face. "I regret to say it but I don't know much about Japan and its customs. How do Japanese marry?"

Hōzuki widened discreetly his eyes and he cupped his chin pensively, already considering his answer.

"Well," he drawled quietly while Serket took out her notebook and prepared her pen. "I guess firstly, the fiancé must ask for the fiancee's hand to her parents. Once he has their agreement, the ceremony can happen."

"I see," Serket nodded to herself and swiftly crossed something that was written in her notebook. "So the fiancé can't take his fiancée to a chapel and marry her immediately?"

"The parents' support would be preferable."

"And then? The ceremony?"

"If you follow the Shintoism customs, the bride must wear a shiromuku, it is a white kimono over different layers of clothing. I'm afraid that I don't know much about woman's clothing though."

"And the groom?"

"Formal wear with his family coat of arms is needed," Hōzuki immediately answered with a small shrug. "But there are more and more Japanese who prefer marrying in the occidental way with a fake priest. I can't really understand it."

"I can see that you are fond of the shintoist marriage, Mr. Hōzuki," Serket commented with a small smile hidden behind her notebook. "Thank you for your explanations, I'm sure that they will be really useful in the future..."

Hōzuki frowned, Apollo's prophecy echoing in his head and he gritted his teeth.

"_Bewitched by the Lotus' words, The Great King of Hell leaves his throne to save the Physalis from an unwelcome destiny,_" the demon whispered. His face darkened and he tightened his hands into fists. "Didn't I tell him to stay there?" Hōzuki growled ominously. "If Enma-sama has the stupidity to do that I swear that I'm going to send him to Avici..."

And with that being said, he stormed out of the dining hall and made his way to his bedroom. He had forgotten his phone there and he really needed to make a quick call to Yomi right now.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

"So, what did you find out from Hōzuki?" Sekhmet asked with excitation as Serket sat next to her.

They were in the lecture hall, Thoth seated by their side and already rolling his eyes in aggravation while Vishnu hunched closer to the goddess, and Serket had almost been late to Hakutaku's lecture. The Chinese was already explaining with a perky voice the multiple ways of healing that the Chinese medicine could offer and his assistant, a man with a green kimono, bushy eyebrows and a flat nose was swiftly preparing a remedy with some exotic plants in his back.

"That the fiancé needs first to ask for the fiancee's parents' approval," the Egyptian goddess answered with a soft voice so she didn't disturb Hakutaku's lecture.

It was actually fascinating. The Chinese had a way with words that had already enraptured everyone and it was obvious that he knew his field.

"Hakutaku doesn't have parents," Thoth stated calmly and Vishnu clapped in approbation. "And I don't know about the demon."

"The young Hōzuki has me as his father," the latter commented with a small nod. "Thus, if Hakutaku were to ask me, it'd be alright."

"That's one thing cleared then," Sekhmet grinned happily and she elbowed softly her friend's ribs. "What's next?"

"A shintoist ceremony where the bride wears formal clothing called a shiromuku and the groom wears formal garb with his coat of arms."

"That's way too easy!" Sekhmet exclaimed and she quickly shut up as she had disturbed Hakutaku's lecture.

The Chinese glanced at the goddess, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit as he could remember her seating next to Eir and talking excitedly about something that he really didn't want to know about. Hakutaku shuddered discreetly and he went back to his lecture, his words flowing effortlessly from his mouth. Suddenly, he was happy to have rehearsed it with the Ghibli freak as the latter had been able to pinpoint the weakness in his discourse and that had helped him. Not that Hakutaku was going to admit it in front of the demon, of course.

"He's already wearing it," Sekhmet continued, this time with a quieter voice. "And I suppose that the demon does have one too in his suitcase."

"Then the plan _'making Hōzuki wear his formal clothes'_ is now running!" Vishnu stated, his blue eyes twinkling happily.

"Shhhh!" Thoth shushed him angrily.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

"I guess that anytime from now it'll happen," Apollo commented as he glanced at his watch.

Asclepius looked briefly at his father and he felt his curiosity stir a bit from the god's strange comment. He pondered over asking or not what he was talking about but, just as he was opening his mouth to ask him that, the doors to the lecture hall opened suddenly and abruptly, revealing a very upset looking man (and with a really big body too) along with a young boy with delicate features and formal clothing.

"There they are!" Apollo exclaimed happily and he immediately leaned back on his chair.

The show was just beginning after all. And he had the best seat to watch it unfold.

"**YOU**!" the upset man roared as he pointed at Hakutaku. "**Follow me, now**!"

"Eh?" Hakutaku blinked in shock and he turned to look at his assistant. "Uuuh, Taotaro-kun, can you give the rest of the speech? It's written there, thanks."

Without even waiting for the poor assistant's answer (that would have been some cuss words placed between panicked excuses over how much he wasn't qualified for that), the Chinese quickly hopped off the platform and walked towards the exit where the angry looking man was standing royally.

"**YOUUUUUU**," the latter muttered ominously as his gigantic hands spasmed briefly. It was now obvious that he wasn't very keen of the Chinese. "With Hōzuki-kun... How could you... I am so very upset right now..."

Asclepius blinked and he glanced at his father. The latter was watching everything with a big smirk, his green eyes twinkling with a silent laugh. Asclepius sighed heavily. He should have seen that coming, his father had always liked tragedies and scandals after all.

"Who is he?" the smaller god asked.

Apollo smirked even more and he leaned over his son's shoulder.

"That, my dear Prius, is Enma, the Great King of Hell. Think of him as the Japanese Hades. Also, he's something like Kishin Hōzuki's father figure. And as you can seem, he didn't appreciate at all being told by Vishnu's messenger that his son was going to marry that Chinese beast in Occident without him being there."

"Oh," Asclepius simply said as he watched Enma rage and Hakutaku bear with it bravely.

The poor Chinese didn't do anything wrong. Poor man, really. Asclepius really pitied him right now.

"**AND YOU**!" Enma swiftly turned his head to Vishnu and glared at the Hindu god. "How dare you? I'll be the one to walk Hōzuki-kun down the aisle!"

The Hindu god frowned and he folded his four arms ominously over his chest.

"I'm afraid but I must refuse," Vishnu retorted eerily calmly. "I will be the one to walk young Hōzuki down the aisle!"

Thunder resounded in the lecture hall.

Enma glared at Vishnu and the latter did the same.

"This is the perfect time for some popcorn," Apollo commented happily.

Asclepius rolled his eyes.

* * *

**I feel you, Asclepius. I really do. Just imagine it, having to cope with a father like that for eons?! What a pitiable life, really.**

**So, by the next chapter, we'll find out more about that Japanese in Apollo's bed and where was Hōzuki when Enma suddenly irrupted in Hakutaku's lecture. Without forgetting who's the new boss in Yomi. And the marriage. God forbids me from forgetting about that, Right?**

**You can always leave a review, I helps me whenever I have writer syndrome.**


	6. Fourth Day: Part II

**It is out! It is finally out! Do you know how long was this chapter? I swear that it's the last time a day is this long... Curse you, Enma, it's your big body that made this chapter as long!**

**So, yeah. Next part of the fourth day is here. Also, I'm wondering if I should make this story into a M-rated story or not... I wonder. Any idea?**

**What else? How about answering the anons:**

**Guest: **Why is that just because he wears white he should be the bride? But seriously, Hakutaku would make a really cute bride. Hōzuki wouldn't be able to resist him.

**Doodo**: Hōzuki was in his room. Like this, he didn't have to deal with all of those idiots. But since his beloved was being attacked by angry gods, he'll probably appear in this chapter.

**Amatsuki**: Thanks!

**Now let's go to the interesting parts: **

* * *

Hōzuki furrowed his eyebrows and he clicked his tongue with annoyance while his fingers thrummed on the small nightstand. His eyes narrowed and the demon sighed heavily.

"I see," he muttered darkly. "So that was what happened... I must apologise for the troubles that man put you through, Okō-san."

A faint laugh answered him and the demon glanced briefly at the alarm clock. The stupid cow's lecture had begun since long ago and Hōzuki wondered if some idiot from hell had dared to interrupt it. Knowing his superior, it was highly probable.

"I don't really mind it, Hōzuki-sama," the demoness said happily. "It just shows how much the Great King loves you."

Hōzuki furrowed his eyebrows and he clicked his tongue another time.

"Please, refrain from saying such things," he asked while he tilted his head. Some strange sound was coming from his hotel room's door and he frowned. Wasn't everyone supposed to be at the idiot cow's lecture? Then who was making such an annoying nose when he was at the phone? He sighed softly and shook his head. Now wasn't the moment to think of that, he had quite a bad situation going on. "What about his substitute? Is it already acquainted with Enma-sama's schedule? If that old idiot left with his schedule, I have another in my office. First drawer to the left."

"Don't worry, Hōzuki-sama," Okō said softly and that was enough to appease a bit the demon's bloodlust. "Enma-sama left us his schedule and the Hells are running smoothly. We'll do our best to keep it that way until you come back."

"Very well," Hōzuki sighed heavily and he leaned his head against his hand, his fingers cupping carefully his horn and he massaged softly the sensible skin around it. "I'll be back by Saturday night. Until then, try to run everything like I do. If by any chance some god asked to see Enma-sama, ask one of the other kings of hell. Just don't tell them why that idiot left his throne."

"Understood," the demoness approved and she added sweetly, "please, enjoy your holiday, Hōzuki-sama. Now that Enma-sama is here with you, I'm sure that you'll find it more amusing."

Hōzuki sneered a bit and he scoffed loudly. The sound at the door increased and he rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"I'll have to cut this call now, Okō-san. Have a nice day."

"Have a nice day, Hōzuki-sama," Okō's voice said cheerily and Hōzuki quickly snapped his phone close. He put the phone back in his nightstand drawer and dusted his black kimono quickly.

When he finally opened the door to discover who had been the one who made all this noise, the demon was surprised to find himself face to face with someone familiar. Hōzuki blinked, processing quickly the flower crown that had been tied to the door handle as well as the man with long brown hair and surprised eyes.

"Jesus-san," the demon drawled slowly. "This is indeed very... _surprising_ to find you here."

"Ah," the other nodded and he rubbed his beard slowly. His lightly tanned skin flushed a bit and his dark brown eyes met Hōzuki's intrigued eyes. "I didn't know that you were there, Mr. Hōzuki."

"Something urgent happened and I had to come back to my room," the Japanese cocked his head and he raised an eyebrow while he eyed curiously the flower crown and then the blushing man. "Jesus-san, do you, perhaps, fancy Hakutaku-san?"

Jesus widened his eyes and gaped like a fish. "W-what?" he croaked nervously.

"This," Hōzuki delicately took the flower crown and caressed softly the begonias and clematis with his thumb. "It means that you really like someone's spirit. Isn't that right, Jesus-san?"

"Indeed," Jesus acquiesced and his eyes darted briefly from the demon's eyes to the flowers. "I want Hakutaku to find them after his lectures."

Hōzuki's eyes narrowed suddenly and the demon pursed his lips briefly.

"How nice of you," he commented lightly. "Do you that for every lecturer?"

"Eh?" Jesus widened his eyes in surprise and he laughed feebly. "Not really."

"Is that so?" Hōzuki tilted his head and tutted softly. "So the son of God isn't as impartial and generous as they say. Well, one learn everyday, right?"

"Wait!" The brown haired man tried to stop the demon from continuing talking but Hōzuki was already leaving, the flower crown back on the door handle. "You seem to have misunderstood!"

But Jesus was all alone in the corridor. He gave a long sigh and raked his hand through his long hair.

"Dear Father," he muttered as he shook his head. "This is worse than I thought." He shivered and rubbed lightly his arms with his hands.

That demon's eyes had been colder than an iceberg.

'_Note to self_,' Jesus thought as he walked back to the lecture hall. '_Never ever go between Hakutaku and Mr. Hōzuki..._'

He shuddered at the memory of the demon's icy glare and walked faster. He didn't feel secure in that half lit corridor.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Hakutaku raised a hand and let it drop on his head. The slap was loud enough to make him understand that indeed, he wasn't dreaming. He blinked and observed silently the blue skinned god take out of nowhere a spear and the Great King of Yomi's hand sparkle with pure power.

How had they come to this?

Hakutaku shook his head and glanced at his poor assistant. Momotarō was shivering behind the table with the boiling cauldron and was trying to ask the two men to calm down. Without success.

In fact, pretty much anyone had tried to calm those two but none had succeeded. Hakutaku had this feeling that unless it was the cause of their fight that did it, it wouldn't work. And thus, here he was, trying to make himself scarce as it seemed that Enma was angry at him for something that he didn't even know about and sweating bullets. Were they really talking about marrying him? But he didn't want to be tied down! And even more to a coldhearted bastard!

Thus, this explains why, when the door of the lecture hall opened with a startling creak, he jumped into the arms of the newcomer and hugged him for his dear life.

"Save me, those two are totally crazy!" He spluttered nervously into the (rather firm and familiar) chest of the newcomer.

It smelled familiar too. Hakutaku let himself indulge into this familiar and strangely appeasing scent and he almost didn't notice the chest rumble when the newcomer spoke.

"Great King Enma... What a _surprise_ to find you here..."

Hakutaku shivered and he hesitantly glanced up. His face immediately blanched when he realised that he was indeed in the demon's arms and said demon looked down at him, his grey eyes glowing ominously at him while his lips quirked into a mocking smirk.

"Well, well," the Ghibli freak whispered so faintly that only Hakutaku heard him. "Look at this. What a nice face you're making, Hakubuta-san. You're even crying..."

The Chinese scowled and he quickly forgot everything about the Enma-Vishnu showdown, the fangirls always looking at him for something that would never happen and his sweet assistant's panicked looks. The only thing that mattered was that infuriating smirk and how to wipe it from that demon's face.

"Say, Nii-chan," Hakutaku said oh so sweetly while he fished out of his Wei dynasty long sleeves a burgundy bottle. "You look thirsty, why don't you drink this?"

Hōzuki didn't even spare a glance at the bottle, even when Hakutaku took the cork out and a rather nasty looking fume escaped from the bottle, and he pushed away the Chinese. The demon folded his arms on his chest and stomped patiently, waiting for his boss to explain his presence.

"So," he finally added when it became evident that Enma wouldn't talk. "Why are you here, Great King Enma?"

The Great King of Hell widened his eyes in surprise, his bushy eyebrows being raised until they almost vanished behind his hair and he gaped for some seconds until he fell (loudly) on his knees. The floor rumbled briefly and Hōzuki didn't flinch, stomping patiently while he waited for some explanation.

"Hō-Hōzuki-kun!" Enma exclaimed as his brown eyes began to tear up. He stretched his two arms towards the demon and added with a loud sniffle. "I don't want you to get married!"

Hōzuki raised an intrigued eyebrow and cocked his head.

"Very well," he acquiesced and cupped his chin. "Getting married would hinder my work so I must agree with this nonsensical demand."

Vishnu blinked and looked hard at the demon.

"The marriage would hinder your work?" he asked with a disbelief filled voice.

"Yes, it would, Vishnu-sama," Hōzuki answered honestly. "As it is now, I can't even get a whole week of holiday. Being married would just interfere with my schedule."

"Geh," Hakutaku muttered for himself as he rubbed his neck. "What a coolheaded answer... That's Ghibli freak for you, I guess."

That seemed to catch the demon's attention as he suddenly clapped once and smirked slightly at the two former fighters.

"But while I'm not for a marriage right now," Hōzuki added with a half smile that gave Hakutaku cold shivers. "I'm sure that Hakutaku-san would be more than happy to indulge into the marital life with his other half..."

Hakutaku groaned and hid his face behind his hand. He really didn't want to find himself once again facing Enma's ire.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

"Well, that makes it official," Eir cooed happily while she pranced on her seat.

"Makes it official?" Horus asked while fearing a bit what would be the goddess' answer.

The blonde Nordic turned slowly her face towards the Egyptian and he gulped silently when he was faced with those sparkling blue eyes.

"Holy Frigga, he said it!" Eir insisted while she took a hold of Horus' extremely expensive jacket. (It was Armani) The god tried to free his poor clothes but it wasn't inefficient against the fangirling goddess. "He. Said. It."

"But what did he say?" Horus asked with exasperation.

He simply couldn't understand what could go through the woman's mind. At a moment, she was all sparkles and flowers and at the other, she was ready to kill anyone who talked bad about her obsession.

Eir was scary. That was all there was to know.

"He motherfrigging accepted Haku's demand!" Eir squealed and smothered Horus in her ample bosom.

The Egyptian god had never been so confused in his life.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

"Gentlemen, Lady," Sekhmet cleared her throat and crossed her legs with a straight face. "It is with great emotion that I announce you that..." she paused to wipe quickly some tears that were running freely on her face. Thoth rolled his eyes at her theatrics. "Thank you, Serket," the lion goddess added as she accepted Serket's handkerchief. "As I was saying, gentlemen," she nodded to Thoth, Vishnu (who was still near them, even after his little altercation with Enma) and Enma. "Lady," this time, she smiled widely at Serket. "It is with great emotion that I announce you that we have - finally! - concrete information about Hōzuki and Hakutaku's relationship. And, as we supposed, it is Hōzuki who decides everything in their couple."

Sekhmet stopped to take a deep breath and she clasped her hands together.

"My dear friends," she concluded sternly. "It is canon. _**Hoohaku is canon**_."

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Asclepius tried his best to ignore the maniac like cackle coming from his right and he sighed heavily when he clearly heard the other cackle through the whole agitation in the lecture hall.

Trust a seer god to know that all of this would happen and just sit back to laugh at everyone.

Asclepius frowned and he glanced at his father. The latter was leaning back on his seat, his green eyes twinkling with mirth as he observed the demon facing the two higher beings while the celestial beast was glaring daggers at the demon. Apollo seemed to realise his son's state of mind as he stopped briefly cackling evilly to look at him with curiosity. After some seconds, the Greek god furrowed his thin eyebrows and he pouted childishly.

"Come on, Pius," he whined as he leaned on his son's right arm. "Why are you so stiff? It's fun, right?"

Asclepius tried to ignore his father's words and he let his eyes wander in the lecture hall. Hakutaku's assistant wasn't trying anymore to give the lecture and was just standing there, his brown eyes observing everything silently. Asclepius could understand that kind of reaction. Back in his prime, when he had accompanied his father to some ceremonies and that his damned genitor had done some mischief, he had acted the same. Standing still, mouth agape and with a look of pure disbelief on his face. The roman god felt a sense of kinship wash through him and he decided to go talk to the assistant once the "lecture" was over.

Then, his eyes went over Eir and Horus. He noticed faintly Hippocrates sitting next to the Egyptian and Asclepius smirked briefly when he saw Hippocrates blush vividly. His old friend still blushed whenever someone talked about the two asian's relationship. And that amused Asclepius to no end. Even if it meant that he shared some of Apollo's character.

Apollo suddenly snorted loudly and Asclepius glanced at him. His father was looking at Vishnu, his lips stretched into a knowing and smug smirk. That annoyed Asclepius and he looked too at the Hindu god. Vishnu had now two of his arms around Enma's neck and they were a bit hunched, like they were whispering secrets to each other.

"There you have it," Apollo commented lightly while his green eyes sparkled. "Now the end of the world is near..."

Asclepius observed silently the two men, their bright smiles and how they suddenly hugged as if they were now the best friends in the world.

"What happened?" he asked absentmindedly.

Apollo cackled and twirled a strand of his long hair between his thumb and finger.

"That, my dear Pius," he said smugly, "was the fearful alliance that will cause the downfall of this day~"

"And you could have impeded it," Asclepius stated plainly.

"I could," his father nodded.

"But you didn't."

"Yes, I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because if I did, I wouldn't have a pretty Japanese in my bed by the end of the week, of course~"

Asclepius slapped his father at the back of his head.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Jesus frowned and he bit softly on his underlip while he observed the plants in the greenhouse. Why did he have this foreboding that Hakutaku would need all the help in he world? He stood, his knees creaking from their prolonged squatting and he dusted his clothes, dirt falling softly on the floor. Jesus glanced at the flowers that he had tended and he pursed his lips.

From what he was feeling, his friend would need some help. He quickly grabbed some wind-flowers and oak flowers before he quickly exited the greenhouse. As he was walking in the Heavens, he was surprised to meet Raphael. The Archangel had been all this time in the Human Realm, trying his luck at being a soul singer. From what Jesus had heard, Raphael was pretty known down there.

So why was he here?

"Raphael," he called softly.

The archangel turned his head with a surprised expression and he nodded quickly.

"Jesus," he greeted sternly.

They walked together in silence and Jesus hummed softly some forgotten lullaby. Raphael glanced at the flowers in the brown haired man's hands and he frowned.

"Hey," he said suddenly, making Jesus look at him with surprise. "Isn't that a bit strange for a present?"

"I don't understand," the other answered honestly, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"That," Raphael pointed at the bouquet and sighed heavily. He was already remembering why he had left the Heavens. "Why did you use those flowers when it's for a marriage? No one would wish the groom and bride courage against adversity..."

"Really?" Jesus tilted his head and smiled a bit. "I think that we should wish them that. Knowing them, it's the best to do. They have a lot of enemies. And they will keep living even with that. Also, they will stay there, immovable, always there for the other. I think that it is quite beautiful. So that's why I'm giving them this."

The archangel pursed his lips silently and he nodded. He could understand what the man was trying to imply.

'_So this is the couple that will have an Archangel sing at their marriage_,' he thought to himself. _'I wonder what kind of persons they are...'_

He faintly pictured a woman with a bright and warm smile along with a stern faced man. Then, he tried to picture a woman with a mysterious vibe and dark hair in the arms of a blonde haired, prince looking man. It still didn't do the trick. He just couldn't understand why pretty much everyone was so fixated with that couple.

"Guess I'll have to see it for myself," Raphael muttered.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Hōzuki observed the chaos in the lecture hall, his eyes roaming over the budding Vishnu and Enma, the gushing Sekhmet and Serket (he was truly intrigued on what could provoke such reaction from the normally coolheaded goddess), the hysterically laughing Apollo and then the poor Momotarō who was looking close to the verge of tears. Poor boy. The demon then glanced at the infuriated Chinese and smirked.

He had done what he needed to do and now he didn't have to stay there. Hōzuki decided that now was the time to take his leave and he wondered idly, as he walked to the still open door, where he would wander. He still had to visit Pisa.

As he rubbed pensively his chin, considering visiting the Human Realm another time (he would need to fetch his hat) or asking Jesus to visit his greenhouse. The former human seemed to be quite skilled at growing flowers so Hōzuki wanted to see his greenhouse. Who knows, maybe he had some kind of flower similar to his golden fish-plant. That would indeed be really interesting. Hōzuki smiled briefly and as he was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the dark aura following him.

He went back to his hotel room, his eyes darting everywhere as he tried to find out where Jesus could have gone. But, just as he was about to open his door and fetch the flower crown to appreciate the quality of those flowers, Hōzuki tensed. He slowly turned over, his eyes narrowing as he noticed the silhouette surrounded by a really thick dark aura. He observed those black covered by a white clothe that was slowly turning into a ruffled mane and those growing horns before he sighed softly.

"What is it, Hakubuta-san?" he asked calmly. "As you can see, I am quite busy. Shouldn't you go back to your lecture?"

The Chinese frowned and his lips quirked slightly before he suddenly moved. In a blink of an eye, he was just in front of the demon, one of his hands against the Japanese's throat and his lips almost caressing his cheek.

"What was that," the celestial beast whispered darkly. "Those words, why did you say them?"

Hōzuki blinked and he ignored that warm hand on his throat as well as the hot breath fanning his face. Hakutaku smelled of green tea and mochi. It intrigued a bit the demon because he could remember the Chinese's last meal and he was sure that the latter hadn't ate mochi nor drank tea. It was a bit intriguing.

"Hakubuta-san," Hōzuki drawled quietly. "You must elaborate a bit. I'm afraid that I can't understand your bacilli-like language."

He felt a small puff of hot air on his face and heard the Chinese snort briefly before the latter tightened a bit his fingers around his throat. Hōzuki counted to three and closed his eyes. Once he got to fifty, he would retaliate.

"So you put me at this level of evolution?" the celestial beast commented lightly before he chuckled darkly and growled. "Why did you imply that I wanted to get married?"

Ten.

Hōzuki opened his eyes and met Hakutaku's inquisitive stare. The demon rolled his eyes in exasperation and sighed wearily.

"My, my," he answered with a disappointed face. "Was I in the wrong? You always run around, ready to drop your pants at any moment... I just thought that getting married would help you get rid of that nasty habit."

The Chinese growled another time and Hōzuki observed calmly how the other man's hair was slowly growing and whitening. Also, the eye on the celestial beast's forehead was progressively becoming more real, his eyelids fluttering open. The demon pursed his lips a bit when he noticed that this kind of eye had eyelids similar to the ones birds had. Fascinating, really.

"So you're saying that you wanted to get rid of me?" Hakutaku insisted with a dark tone.

Thirty.

Hōzuki cocked his head a bit, feeling his skin get pierced a bit by Hakutaku's nails. He scowled when he felt small beads of blood trail on his otherwise flawless neck and glared at the Chinese. The latter narrowed his eyes and smirked at him.

"Am I?" the demon retorted while glaring with a straight face at the Chinese.

Hakutaku didn't falter. Yet his hold on Hōzuki's neck lessened just a bit, his nails stopping hurting him.

Forty.

The celestial shrugged briefly and his eyes left the demon's face for the first time since he had attacked him. He looked at the flower crown in his hands and his eyes widened in surprise.

"So he left another one?" Hakutaku commented. "That's nice for an Occidental-mon~"

The demon's hands crushed the flowers and the petals fluttered weakly until they fell on the luscious carpet.

"_EH_?" The Chinese had just the time to blink before he was suddenly thrown in the corridor.

He flew through the whole corridor, barely noticing the persons that he passed in front of and brutally collided with the Great King Enma's stomach. They both fell over and Hakutaku let out a pained groan.

"What the hell was that?!" he screamed loudly. He saw the demon walking calmly to him and his eyes narrowed threateningly at him.

So he had played nice until then? Hakutaku hated him even more than before if that was the case.

"Payback," Hōzuki deadpanned as he cracked his joints in preparation for the beating that would follow. "I saw Enma-sama and had an urge to throw the nearest thing to him."

"So I'm a thing now?" Hakutaku mumbled gloomily.

"Hōzuki-kun!" Enma whined pitifully from his hole in the wall. "Whyyyyyyyy?"

"You left all your responsibilities just for a stupid rumour," the demon stated calmly as he faced coldly his superior. "That won't do. The ruler of hell can't act so irresponsibly..."

"I'M SORRY, I'M SOOOOO SORRY!"

Enma's scream could be heard in the whole Heavens.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Minamoto no Yoshitsune glanced nervously around him, noticing how many gods and goddesses were around him before he decided to make his presence known. He coughed politely and was immediately faced with a woman's face. She had wild blonde hair and big eyes similar to those of a cat. Also, she had the same smile that some courtesans back in his time had whenever they saw him. That made him immediately wary of her.

"Oh my," the woman exclaimed as she placed a hand in front of her mouth. "Since when is there such a cutie here?"

"He arrived with Enma," another woman, this time with black hair and a scorpion ready to attack as a headdress, answered calmly.

She had almost the same vibe as Hōzuki and Yoshitsune bowed his head curtly to her. And if that dark haired woman was like the demon, then the blonde haired must be like Enma.

"I'm Minamoto no Yoshitsune," he presented himself politely before smiling at the two women. "Yet I don't know the name of such charming ladies..."

"Oh my!" the blonde haired cooed and she pressed her cheek against Yoshitsune's face to rub it conscientiously. "He's such a cutie! And Asian too! I wanna adopt him!"

"Sekhmet, calm down!" the dark haired woman chided sternly before bowing graciously her head. "I'm Serket. And this is Sekhmet."

But before Yoshitsune could even comment their exotic names (weren't they some kind of goddess in Occident? He didn't know much about the eastern world back in his time), he felt two foreign hands take him by the shoulders and force him to turn around until he faced another blonde haired woman.

This time, it was a woman with really pale blond hair and startling blue eyes. She also had a big smile and an ample bosom (Yoshitsune did his best to not glance at him. But really, the Occidentals wore clothes that only emphasised that). Not that it mattered since Yoshitsune forgot everything about that first impression when she opened her mouth and talked.

"Sekhmet, what in Heil are you talking about? How could you adopt him when he's clearly the lovechild of Hōzuki and Haku?!"

Yoshitsune blinked.

"Eh?" had he heard her correctly?

"You're clearly Hōzuki and Hakutaku's lovechild, right? Come on, don't feel shy~"

He blinked another time.

"See, Eir, that's why you should shut your trap," a man wearing an expensive suit and glasses. "You broke him."

"Aw," the blonde haired woman named Eir pouted childishly and poked Yoshitsune's cheek with a finger. "That's too bad! I wanted to know who gave him birth!"

Yoshitsune fainted. But just before he fell into the darkness of his subconscious, the forever teenager remembered something and inwardly cringed.

'Hōzuki-sama will be beyond mad if I let such unsightly rumours move along...'

"So, what did he thought, Horus?" Sekhmet asked, her yellow eyes shining with curiosity.

"His thought pattern is different from what I'm accustomed to," the Egyptian god retorted as he fiddled with his glasses. "Also, I'm not that good with Japanese... The only thing clear was 'Hōzuki'..."

"SWEET HOLY FRIGGA!" Eir squealed and Serket facepalmed non too discreetly. "HAKUAKU-HŌZUKI IS NOW CANON, GIRLS!"

"Damn," Thoth cursed as he took out of his pocket a pouch full of money. He threw it at Horus and scrunched his face. "Why is it that you always win?"

Horus shrugged and pocketed the money with a smug smile. "Contacts," he retorted.

He then glanced discreetly at Apollo and the Greek god winked at him.

* * *

**ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

* * *

Nasubi tilted his head and held his pencil in front of his face while he closed an eye. He eyed attentively his subject and then went back to his drawing.

"Oi, you!" the white haired minion stopped drawing to look at his best friend. The latter was frowning harshly and his squinty eyes were glaring at him. "What are you doing?! You should be working! Even more now that we have a new boss!"

"But Karauri," Nasubi protested weakly as he let his best friend pull him by his hand. "Just think about it! Wouldn't it be great if Okō-san was the one to punish us? Hōzuki-sama isn't here now after all..."

Karauri's face turned red briefly as he daydreamed about what kind of punishment he could receive from his crush. However, he quickly forgot about it when he remembered something that Nasubi hadn't probably known.

"That doesn't matter at all!" he said in a hushed whisper. "If we don't work correctly, the new boss will hit us, burn our back and then drown us!"

"Eeeh?" Nasubi cocked his head and scratched pensively his scalp. "But how could he burn us when he's drowning us? That would be impossible, right?"

"It's the new king of Hell, idiot!" The peach fuzzy head retorted loudly while he hit softly his friend's head. "Enma-sama didn't chose him for nothing, you know? I bet that he's as powerful as Hōzuki-sama!"

"Eeeh," the other minion drawled as they ran to their posts. "But she's so cute though..."

They left the room of judgment and closed discreetly the door. A small muzzle moved slightly on the Great King's desk and the new king (or rather Enma's substitute) hopped on his seat, taking the King's hammer in its paw.

"Okō-san," the new king of hell said with a small and adorable voice. "Let the next mortal get in."

"Yes, Mustard-sama," the demoness bowed graciously and walked quietly to the doors.

Meanwhile, the bunny munched on the arriving dead's report. She really liked that new job. Her beady eyes darted on the page that she was eating and she suddenly froze.

「was like a sly badger...」

"Badger..." She muttered ominously.

Her eyes flashed red and her paw tightened around the hammer.

"Eh?" The dead exclaimed as he was pushed to his knees by the two demon guards. "The Great King Enma is a bunny?"

"You damn badger!" Mustard raged as she hit the desk with all her might with the hammer. "You're sentenced to Avici!"

It went without saying that during Enma's absence, the Avici hell got a lot of new residents.

* * *

**ᕙ(눈‸눈‶)ᕗ**

* * *

**Day four. Outcome of today's lectures?**

After Enma's little interruption, Hakutaku's lecture got cut short and was never retaken. The following lectures continued without any interruption.

Enma and Vishnu are now the best friends. They are already talking about visiting each other's houses once the seminar ended. Also, there were talks about their families and an incoming marriage. But it seems that the issue on who will walk down the isle with Hōzuki is still unclear.

Eir fangirled for the whole day. As did Sekhmet. Serket went back to her room as she ended with a headache.

Asclepius did the same as his father was insufferable. It seems that Apollo won some money with a bet and he ended using it to drink during the supper. The Greek god ended drunk with Horus and they both did a striptease. The goddesses didn't contest it and some were actually seen with a camera.

Hōzuki found Jesus and they ended talking about flowers. It seems that the little misunderstanding between them is still there but they seem to be friends of sorts.

As Enma invited himself without announcing it, there was a shortage of bedrooms and he ended bunking with the two Karasu Tengu while Momotarō shared his room with Minamoto no Yoshitsune. It was then found that Yoshitsune was a big fan of Momotarō and they ended talking until the following morning.

When Yoshitsune finally went to bed, he found a letter under his pillow. Even today, it isn't known what was on it. However, Momotarō can say that it made the teenager smile widely and scribble furiously on the sheet of paper.

When the night came and they had to share their room, Hakutaku was nervous. He couldn't pinpoint what was wrong with the demon but he knew that something clearly wasn't right with him. When Hōzuki came into the room and closed the door behind him, the Chinese acted on impulse and pushed the demon against the door.

What followed next is history.

* * *

**Or rather, what followed next is the next chapter. Or nothing at all if I decide to keep this story T-rated. Also, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Maybe in a month. Maybe not.**


End file.
